Accidentally on Purpose
by AlchemistArekku
Summary: No one knew about their affairs in Hogwarts. Not one soul. It was a difficult charade to keep up, pretending to feel animosity for each other when all they dreamed about was their forbidden love. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Affections

A/N: I'm back! Never thought I would get the inspiration to write another full length story again but tada! Here it is! I'm really working hard on this one so I hope it shows. I predict many twists here and there (well I should I mapped out the plot) so Drarry fans be excited! And if you're not here for the love of Drarry, kindly leave, there's no reason for you to read this! Alright, I'll stop taking up time. Oh and I apologize on length of the chapters, they may or may not get longer, but I believe in quality over quantity. One last thing, I must give a shout out to _**.'..**_ because she gave me a great start with this story, so thank you! This story wouldn't be written without your help. Also check out her page, she's got some great Mello and Matt fanfictions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Don't sue me; I have no money T-T

**Accidentally on Purpose**

By: Alchemist Arekku

"Ha-Harry" Draco gasped, his breathing hitched from the make out session with his secret lover. That moment both boys had their arms entangled around one another, panting for air, foreheads pressed together. Harry's eyes gleamed with an intense emerald spark as they connected with Draco's mesmerized silver eyes.

No one knew about their affairs in Hogwarts. Not one soul. It was a difficult charade to keep up, pretending to feel animosity for each other when all they wanted to do was jump across the room when one saw the other enter the threshold.

If the two had created the world they would feel no shame and be secured by no restraint. There were many complications surrounding their relationship. Draco's father, being such a man of stature was dead against homosexuality, and he vocalized his opinion whenever given the opportunity. Lucius proclaimed it was mistaking lust in the worst way and would never satisfy his ancestors. Lucius had pounded that, literally, into his system until he was black and blue and red when he was seven, because he said he thought one of the male servants was pretty. Draco was very careful and guarded around his father nowadays. There were times where he'd almost slipped up, like the evening where he snapped at his father about his betrothed marriage to Pansy Parkinson. Luckily, he was able to dodge that proclamation with a lie. He may not condone everything his family believes but he was still a Malfoy. Cunning.

Another complication resided with the tattoo covering his wrist. The wretched skull and snake a reference to his loyalty to the dark lord. Eventually, rumors would reach Voldemort and he could just imagine his fury. He imagined he would spare little time to care about his sexual orientation, it was much too trivial compared to his plans; the fury would reside with whom he was enraptured with.

Harry had problems of his own too, given, they weren't as big as Draco's, but the fragments were there nonetheless. Even though Harry trusted and understood (most of the time) Draco, he was certain his friends shared other perspectives. It was almost selfish but he did not want to have to sacrifice his 6 year relationship with the people who made him feel, for the first time in his life, welcome. He was afraid if they knew, they would leave. Course he had Draco but he needed that balance friends and a lover brought. His lack of courage made him question his house placement again like in his second year when learned he was a Parseltongue.

"It's getting late. Hermione is probably antsy with worry," Harry chuckled lightly. Draco gave him a half-hearted squeeze, not wanting to break their connection. "Nights like these I wish there weren't houses and different dormitories. Roommates would be the way to go," Draco winked at Harry, with a tug at the corners of his lips.

"I think you'd enjoy that too much" Harry gave him a quick kiss, and their hands intertwined. They left the broom closet and slowly walked side by side, their hands hiding in the billows of their robes. At this hour there weren't a lot of students roaming the corridors because of curfew. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and smiled when he felt him return the squeeze. Someday he hoped he'd be able to hold his hand whenever he wanted. The crossway came, left leading to the Slytherin's dungeons and the right leading to Gryffindor's tower, this is where they had to say good night. They surveyed the corridor, it was clear. Harry's lips found Draco's in a chaste kiss.

"Good night, Draco"

"Night, Harry. Sleep well" Draco caressed the pasty soft skin of his cheek. Wishing their time wasn't over, that they didn't have to go back into hiding and project that they were heterosexual while fantasizing how sexy each other looked without a shirt on.

"You too," Harry smiled.

A sudden gasp behind them had them pull away from each other like they were on fire.

'Oh shit' was Draco's instant thought. They both hesitated, Draco could see the worry in his lover's eyes, and knew that his eyes were probably a mirror. They turned their faces and connected eyes with their captor.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahaha cliffhanger already! Review if you want to read more ^-~


	2. Chapter 2: Worry Wart

* * *

A/N: And here's chapter 2! I'm hoping I can keep up with the quick updates, but don't hold me to that. Thank you, for the two who reviewed, it should get much better! And I really enjoyed seeing all the story alert notifications, but I hope you'll review too! I love to see what you liked and suggestions are great too, can't guarantee all of them but I'll try my best :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so please don't take my mistake of a house away!

**Chapter 2: Worry Wart**

"I had my suspicions" the girl with wild, curly, brown hair hissed, her face holding traces of both shock and affirmation. After her discovery she asked to speak with Harry alone and pulled him off, leaving a confused Slytherin behind. Harry managed to turn his head to mouth a 'sorry' before being hauled towards their tower. Harry was taking two steps at a time to keep up with Hermione who was sweeping through the halls with unrelenting speed.

It was true, she was worried out of her mind sitting in the tower while her friend was missing since the hour he dismissed himself at dinner. Ron kept telling her to calm down and that he was probably seeking out Cho Chang, with a wiggle of his eyebrows she remembered with disgust. He was right about one thing, he was seeking someone out, but the person definitely wasn't Chinese. They turned a corner, the fat lady's portrait a few feet away. She stopped suddenly to look him directly in the face. "Harry, what are you thinking?" she couldn't hide the concern from her voice. Harry scrambled to piece together his feelings in a coherent sentence so she could understand him, but turned up with nothing. He remained reserved, his eyes falling away from hers. "This is serious Harry-"

"What is Hermione? The fact, that the famous Harry Potter is gay?" Harry snapped.

"I never said that!" she yelled back, "Harry, he's a Malfoy! How can you trust him after so many years of doubting his alliance to Dumbledore? It's not a big secret that his family, are known death eaters" Harry didn't make a move to talk, his obvious discomfort made the brunette sigh in defeat. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder, he looked up. "You're my best friend Harry; I have the right to worry about you," she encouraged him with a warm smile, "and don't write me off as a homophobe so quickly, I was taught better than that." Harry returned the smile vigorously and Hermione gave him a hug. "Just be careful," he nodded, a ghost of a smile tugged Harry's lips at her acceptance. She pulled away and they walked silently, but more calmly to the fat lady.

He couldn't describe his happiness at that single moment, Hermione knew about his relationship and she didn't care, well she did a little bit, but it was certainly better than what he originally dreaded. His happiness seemed to vanish almost as quick as it initiated as a particular realization washed over him. There was still one important other that didn't know anything about it.

"Legume" Hermione called. The fat lady inclined her head with a smirk, swinging forth to allow them entry. Harry caught her shoulder, and she gave him a quizzical glance. "Don't tell Ron, okay?" Harry whispered. Hermione reassured him with a smile, "it's not my place to tell him. You will when you're ready." And she disappeared into the hole.

"Thanks Hermione," he whispered, climbing in after.

* * *

Draco's eyes would not leave the ceiling. He was having a mental battle with himself over the incident. He had been so neglectful and stupid! They were too out in the open and he should have known better! Who knew what the bookworm was saying right now. His stomach tightened, he could come up with a 'short' list of reasons why Harry shouldn't date him. What if she was successful in convincing him? There goes all his countless hours of courting Harry and proving to him his affections weren't all smoke and mirrors.

'Rubbish Draco, you're being stupid' he cursed himself mentally. Granger may have been Harry's best friend but he was his lover and he had to trust that was enough. And Harry wasn't a child, he made his own choices, and he never pressured him into the relationship to begin with. He just gave a strong suggestion. It was settled, there was absolutely no reason to be so upset.

Draco rolled over, nuzzling his cheek into his pillow. He gave a sigh from the stress billowing up inside and closed his eyes. The soft snores from his fellow Slytherin's irritated him. The constant rhythm was obnoxious and grating on his nerves. He growled, tugging his pillow over his head. The sound was muffled but bearable. 'I wish you were here next to me, Harry' his subconscious whispered.

"I can't believe I just thought that! Like some desperate housewife!"

"Haha, you'd look pretty in dresses" laughed Goyle in his sleep. He muttered some more incoherent things before swallowing and snoring loudly.

Draco let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. His back found the mattress again his lips pulled into a disgruntled smirk. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' he berated silently. He tossed and turned until perturbed sleep claimed him.

* * *

A/N: I personally love Goyle's sleep talking XD Well you know the drill, review and more chapters will come!


	3. Chapter 3: Green Mixed with Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, it would be 'totally awesome' ^_^

**Chapter 3: Green Mixed with Red**

The following days were hell to say the least for Harry. He was packed with homework and it could not come at a more immune time. Most of the homework was the result of his sour potions teacher; he had been in a reasonably treacherous mood on Wednesday and decided the class was capable of a drastic project involving research of the truth telling elixir, Veritaserum. In a 3000 word essay they were to describe meticulously, the serum's origin, its founder, where the founder got its name, its uses, how it aided wizardry in the past, who was involved and much, much more. And then the project required a practical section to be completed on top of all the theory. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one insecure of materializing his dodgy knowledge of the serum into a foolproof and edible potion; he just had to look around his seat to see the sea of intense faces crowding the tables of the library.

Ron grumbled in frustration, slamming his book shut. "This isn't fair!" he snapped, collecting his arms with a childish pout. "We still have loads of work due for McGonagall!"

"Complaining isn't going to get your work done, Ron. Tuck in and get it done," Hermione instigated with her usual bossy attitude. She was fed up with his groans here and his bellyaching there.

"Says the one who is nearly done her essay!" Ron inclined his head to the thick block of parchment she was currently writing on. Hermione glowered, "that's because I pace myself! I don't sit there moping like a child!"

"Guys, calm down," Harry subtly waved his hands, he was not oblivious like Hermione and Ron that they were almost the centre of everyone's attention in the library and considering the project at hand, he couldn't imagine they would be too grateful, if the interruption proceeded. Hermione redirected her eyes to her work. Ron sighed in defeat; he picked up the abused book and leafed through the pages. Ron cleared his throat, "I suppose pacing yourself is a good idea," Ron's voice was awkward and upon a glance it was easy to detect the red, scorching his ears. Hermione looked up and smiled at Ron's different way of apologizing.

Harry finished his sentence and dropped his pencil. The writing bump on his ring finger was virtually missing he was holding his pencil so hard. He flexed his fingers taking a quick survey of the room. His heart leaped at the sight of someone very familiar. Draco was in a study cubicle at the other end of the library his face was pulled into a frustrated pout as he tried to block Pansy Parkinson's chattering out as he wrote his essay. Harry watched for a long duration of time, laughing mentally when Draco finally snapped and retorted at Pansy whom blushed and turned to her own work.

It would have been great if they could share the same table someday and not receive a thousand questions and quizzical looks. He couldn't really blame anyone for that, he would be curious too if he saw Snape and McGonagall sharing teatime.

Draco seemed to realize he was being watched because he turned around and silver eyes met emerald. Harry glared at him and Draco returned the glare with equal ferociousness. Glares were translated as smiles between them in public. It was a funny sort of endearment but it worked.

Draco turned back to the desk hastily; Pansy leaned in to gossip about what just happened, Draco raised a hand in front of her face and pointed down. She scoffed and returned to her work. Oh Draco was such a bastard, Harry mused as he also resumed his essay.

When Harry wasn't in the library he was busy with life's necessities. He sat at the majestic mahogany table specific for the Gryffindors mealtimes; the table was crowded with various colourful platters supporting various juicy meats, healthy vegetables, sweet and sour fruits, and delicious dairy products. The topic at the table this evening was a conflict between Snape's horrible project, the Daily Prophet and the Quidditch game scheduled the next day. Harry berated himself for forgetting his favourite game and cursed Snape that much more for being a hefty part of the reason.

"I bet my knickers it will be another Gryffindor success!" Seamus proclaimed, enthusiastically clapping Harry on the back, "are ya ready for the match?"

Harry blushed; it was suddenly hard to keep eye contact with anyone at the table.

"Oh for the love Merlin, you didn't forget did ya?!" Seamus was genuinely shocked. Dean laughed, "Nope, he's just pulling a Longbottom."

"Hey, I resent that!" Neville called from next to Hermione.

"Sorry, you know it's true" Dean answered, suavely forking up some mashed potatoes, he wasn't sorry.

"Who's pulling whose long bottom?" Ginny teased as she claimed a seat in the conversation next to Neville whom was muttering under his breath "if these jokes don't stop I'm changing my name altogether."

"This bloke forgot about the game tomorrow!" Seamus pointed at a helpless looking Harry. Ginny giggled, her face mocking Seamus' passionately goaded expression. "Oh Harry, you should be ashamed of yourself! We've only been practicing for two months to beat Slytherin!"

"Our match is against Slytherin!" It wasn't a question, but a revelation that just came back to him, Harry couldn't help but glance to the farther table of the hall. He searched for the signature platinum blonde hair but turned up with no result. Draco was too busy for supper apparently.

"Blimey Harry, all work and no play much?" Dean smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

It was a gorgeous day, the scarce clouds holding up a beautiful golden sun in the sky with gentile breezes sailing in from the lake. Considering the month, being as it was mid November, was a fortunate outcome for the excitement in store. The Hogwart's grounds emitted a deafening trill of excited screams and clapping as flecks of green and red soared in proud groups around the stadium of the Quidditch pitch.

Harry could just make out the bushy hair of Hermione and the dizzy grin of Luna Lovegood as they cheered and hopped in the stands. A speck of green redirected his attention and his stomach churned with an unpleasant sickness, he still hadn't talked to Draco since the night Hermione discovered them together. It was undeniable, he felt guilty but there was another cause of his sudden nausea, but whatever it was, the blonde was very gifted at conjuring it. All it took was a single glance.

"Welcome everyone to the Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor! I am pleased to be your commentator today, my name is Colin Creevey!"

Colin was rewarded with an encouraging roar from the houses. The chants of house titles clashed into a buzz of incoherency, only once in a while did the players hear what they were truly shouting.

"Madam Hooch is flying up to the starting line – seems to be saying her usual prep talk- and the Quaffle is released!"

The calm field became a frenzy of colour as the teams sped into different directions matching the energy of a hive of angry hornets. From Harry's peripherals he spotted Draco staggering aimlessly in the air. He would not go near him until it was necessary. It would look down right insane if two rivals met up in an interval of a game and started chattering like two excited schoolgirls while waiting for the glimpse of the Snitch to zoom by. Draco seemed to think so to because unmistakably avoided him.

"Ginny is in possession of the Quaffle - Oh! Just cleared that Bludger, good one Ginny!"

After a few more circles around the field Harry halted with a frustrated groan. His eyes surveyed every nook and cranny his eyes allowed him to see. Draco's mannerisms seemed to match his own frustration but he didn't have to look at him to affirm that, Draco was always quicker prone to that emotion than him. Harry would simply wait above the stadium until he either spotted a flicker of gold or noticed Draco's speed increase.

His eyes wandered to the sidelines where the people cheered. Hermione seemed to doubt his strategy as she kept sending quizzical looks his way and back to muttering to Luna. She had good reason though; he supposed he did look kind of lazy just hovering stagnant while everyone else fought tooth and nail below him. He leisurely drifted away from his spot. That's when his eyes brushed over a proud face in the audience. It appeared Lucius always had time to spare for his son's Quidditch games but never time for Draco's personal requirements. His stomach churned again, but this time the feeling brought bile with it.

"And it seems our only vigilant seeker has spotted something!" The announcement was definitely a stab at him as he could see indeed, that Draco was after the Snitch. He blasted into a swerve as he leaned as close to the broom as humanly possible, towards his lover. Harry pulled in beside him and was not in the least surprised to be elbowed in response.

"Sorry, Harry" Draco sneered. It was almost funny to see, even though Draco's face was a full on scowl his eyes gave away his condolences. Harry retaliated, going along with the charade, elbowing in return.

"Hello to you too" he suppressed a laugh on his lips. He had missed him way too much.

"So, um…well, you know…uh" Draco seemed to stutter for something to say.

"If you're trying to ask about what Hermione said to me," Harry directed a glower his way, "she's fine with my sexuality and wants me to be careful."

Draco couldn't mask the surprise on his face as he looked into Harry's eyes, the only place where Harry couldn't camouflage his emotions. "Really?"

Harry blinked in reply, "might want to start glaring again or people will wonder what I said to you"

"Could always li– HARRY, WATCH OUT!" Harry had no time to see what was coming as he was harshly nudged away. All he heard was a sickening crack, and a strangled cry. Boggled emerald eyes locked onto a speckled crimson Draco as he cascaded unconsciously towards the ground.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! What's going to happen next? Review and you'll find out, winkwinknudgenudgesaynomoresaynomore?. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Aresto Momentum

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so put that in your pipe and smoke it XD

**Chapter 4: Aresto Momentum**

_What happened?..._

All he could remember was chasing after the Snitch and having a discreet conversation with Harry at the Quidditch game. He remembered Harry had told him about what Hermione said and it pleased him beyond words to know she was a true friend of Harry's. She accepted him and his orientation. Of course, he was right about her. He was right about her granted edginess circulating around the circumstances between them. But all he had to do now was redeem himself and suggest she reevaluate her perspective of his personality and give her time to realize he was not out to get Harry. True, the boys had met that way and it was also true in his prior existence he would dream to escort Harry to Lord Voldemort, but alas so many changes led those feelings to polymorph from his sheer animosity into something even more dangerous. They led to amicability and compassion. His mind wandered back to the game, right before the darkness shrouded him and dizzied his memory. He had elbowed Harry away but couldn't wrap his head around as to why he did…

_Where am I?..._

From the feel of the mattress he was lying on he immediately deduced it was not his usual plush bed in the Slytherin dormitory. No, it was not that one but he knew he had rested on a mattress like this in the past…

_Why is it so bright here?…_

The white light leaking through his closed lids jabbed knives into his brain, he could only imagine what would happen if he opened them and raided the full extent…

_Ugh, why am I in so much pain? _

Indeed, his body was wrecked with bruises and cuts but nothing he knew compared to the sheer throbbing emanating from his right shoulder and coursed through his entire arm. He thought better than to move and agitate it further…

"I'm deeply taken aback by her sudden act of kindness. I don't get what she's playing at."

_Who's that?... _

The voice was feminine and nearby. She sounded angry as a wolf avenging a fallen companion…

"Maybe it's the old ridiculous Gryffindor spirit, that disgusting Potter has it too," replied a second female.

The first voice hissed, "Summoning Aresto Momentum, I bet she's been practicing that one in her spare time so that her ickle boyfriend doesn't plummet to his death during a match, one of these days."

Draco didn't need to open his eyes, he knew who this was. It almost insulted him the way his betrothed spoke of his rescue like it was the most vulgar thing she had ever witnessed. She ought to swing by the broom closet in the evenings he mused offensively.

"Potter didn't even finish the match!" Pansy snapped icily, "he had all the momentum in the world but he had to be his repulsively noble self and pull out."

"Now, now Pansy, the positive thing is the Bludger missed Draco's head. I couldn't see the dark lord being overly impressed if one of his followers died so shamefully. However, let's not get upset at trivial things like Potter and his pals."

"I don't get it! Why did he push Potter away? He must have seen it coming?" her voice was shrill and irrational. The girl next to her had done something because Pansy had calmed down, "I guess I just worry about him, we've been friends for a long time, since we were children, actually."

A wave of lethargy crashed over him and he did not fight against it as he was pulled under into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Draco stirred at the feeling of cool fingertips brushing against his cheek. He identified the presence as Harry since he didn't know who else would touch him so intimately. The touch soothed him and beckoned him to forget the searing fire ripping apart his shoulder; the gentility dragged his dazed body back into a rem.

" Sleep tight, Draco" the voice was low and haughty. This was not Harry at all, it was someone else. Draco didn't care, the medicine resisted letting him move or escape the paradoxical rem that trapped him inside. He sank back into sleep.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Draco shot up like a canon, he hissed through his teeth, instantaneously wishing he hadn't sat up so quickly as the fire ruptured a paralyzing spasm through his body. He felt an uncertain hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, you shouldn't sit up just yet," the voice was Harry to his relief, the knot in his stomach released. He allowed the hand to guide him back to the mattress. The bright light was minimal now; it must be nighttime, thought Draco.

He needed to see Harry; he needed to affirm he was beside him; he needed him to ease his nightmare into nothingness. His eyes flinched open, his irises wavered and his vision was blurry as he searched for him, they connected on a silhouette sitting to his left. Even through the confusing fog he could make out those beautiful emerald eyes and feral black hair. He stared pointedly until his eyes focused and he could read the worried expression Harry poorly masked.

"Hi" Draco smiled, reaching towards him with his good arm. Harry connected hands and laced his fingers with Draco's, a subtle relief washing over his features.

"How are you feeling?" Harry cooed, kissing the back of Draco's hand.

"I feel just amazing," the Slytherin replied with thick sarcasm. "Am I ever going to find out what happened to me?"

Harry chuckled, "well some idiot decided to take a Bludger for me and ended up with a dislocated shoulder." His features intensified, "I never want to hear that scream coming from you again. I was worried sick. What's worse is I couldn't do anything to help you, luckily Hermione was paying attention." Harry couldn't hide the grief from his voice and Draco understood how he was feeling. He squeezed Harry's hand, and Harry chuckled weakly as he returned the squeeze.

"I heard about what Hermione did, two of my visitors were talking," his nose wrinkled on the last word. "I owe her a thank you."

"You don't owe anyone anything; you need to get better first." Harry's voice was absolute. Draco didn't argue with him. "Your father was there, did you know?"

Draco gasped, that's right his father WAS there! And he witnessed him push Harry to save him from the Bludger among with the rest of the school, what must he be thinking of that?

"Calm down," Harry whispered, detecting the Slytherin's inner battle. "He's in denial. He's twisted the events to suit his needs and believes you were lashing out to get me away from the Snitch." Harry chuckled quietly and Draco followed with a snort. "However, the whole school is talking. There are rumors going around you're turning soft. Some have even branched off to accuse you of being queer; don't know where they came up with that." Harry teased but his expression was completely serious.

Draco sighed, "Oh well, no one has valid proof of that one, so I could care less." He turned his face to inspect the hefty bandage woven around his bummed shoulder, dried blood stained the gauze. He reconnected eyes with Harry whom had a tortured expression. Draco slapped him playfully.

"Would you cheer up? I'm not dying you know" Harry laughed in reply.

"I think it looks rather manly, it's like my battle scars" Draco struck a silly pose with his hand on his chest, his eyebrows high and his lip curled. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll slap you if you ever make that pose again, but I won't tell you in what way"

"Pervert" Draco snorted, readjusting his shoulder carefully. Harry grinned back, "Pervert for taking it the other way."

"Hmmm, I should make Ron write all my notes again like in year 3."

"Oh, he'll love that," Draco's heart pounded as Harry leaned in close, he kissed his cheek. "I better leave before someone realizes I'm missing." His cool breath sent shivers up and down his back.

"Wait a minute, how did you sneak up here to visit - " Harry placed a finger over his lips. "You never saw me" he winked before leaving his side. Draco watched as he got up noticing a bunched up cloak in his right arm. "Goodnight love," he swung the cloak around his body and Harry was gone.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming they make me happy! Also, Ashlay28, I could not agree more with you about Draco, thanks for making me smile! Okay, my next chapter may not be posted tomorrow night because I have work kidnapping me, I know, complain to them! I will try my best to find time to write but no guarantees. Alright, I'm finished. Review pwease!


	5. Chapter 5: The Stirring

A/N: Look at that, I found some time to update! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, -sigh- I'm reminded everyday!

**Chapter 5: The Stirring**

Three weeks had passed since the Quidditch game incident. Draco was kept in the Hospital Wing for four days before Madam Pomfrey gave him permission to leave. Good thing too because Draco was growing sore from the stiff mattress he was forced to sleep and wait on, he was lucky that dislocated shoulders was a well known injury associated with sports, claiming the title of less serious (although his burning arm would say otherwise to that).

Since that day his arm's health had progressed and it didn't sting to gingerly move it back and forth. However, something more meddlesome than a healing dislocated shoulder had the Slytherin preoccupied.

Today he received another letter. This letter, was safe to say, hadn't come from his father but from someone he had no clue about. The letter, now cindering into ashes inside the grate of the Slytherin fireplace, was a secret admirer's love letter. The first time, the letter came to him as a surprise; he thought perhaps there had been a mistake as he was sure no one else fancied him in Hogwarts. He crumpled the note and dug it in his pocket and simply continued on with his breakfast in the Great Hall.

What he had written off as a mistake the prior day came back to haunt him the next. Upon his empty golden plate lied an omen within an envelope. And the next day there was a letter, and the next day and the next day…

Like any normal person would do with an unwanted stalker he had replied several times, quite 'colourfully', to the unknown sender. However, to no avail. The sender was relentless and he was still plundered with letters, it was abnormal not to expect one each day. It infuriated him how pushy the unsung stalker was. Because of the letters Draco was forced to rearrange his routine, he no longer ate in the company of his fellow students in the hall anymore, instead he had to either wake up two hours earlier before anyone else, sneak down into the kitchens and nick something, or go hungry until lunchtime. The cause of his rescheduling was the fact he didn't want to attract attention, nor encourage the unsung stalker. He thought of Harry and he felt guilty (for not confiding in him) and relieved (because he wasn't pestering him with his problems). Draco had to deal with it himself and in time he would find a way to make the letters evaporate.

He sat down at the oak desk in his dormitory. He was completely left in solitude, thanks to breakfast time, which he grew to like more and more. Evidently, the last to use the desk had been in a bit of a rush because they forgot in their wake a pad of parchment and two quills askew on the desktop. Draco fingered the quill with his left hand, he picked up the utensil, clasping awkwardly. He raised it to the paper and wrote leisurely and vigilantly in wonky unnatural script, "To whom this may concern;"

His growled in frustration, this would take forever! He grounded his teeth; he wrote several notes before, he would write one more.

Half an hour and 12 minutes later he stared down upon a finished note. He reread it to make sure it made sense and to fix anything that needed touching up.

"To whom this may concern;

This is my final message in hopes you'll get the picture and exhaust your letter flow. It is very disrespectful to claim affection towards me and then ignore my wishes for you to stop. I'm sick of being bombarded every morning with your immature little love letters, this isn't year 1. Besides, the seldom letters I've read have made my decision very clear. I'm not interested in someone I don't even know. And if you did your homework right you'll know that Draco Malfoy is betrothed to Pansy Parkinson. Not you, not ever. So kindly, leave me the fuck alone! So kindly, give up and move on.

Extremely sincere,  
Draco Malfoy"

He nodded, it was good enough. He sat back against his chair; he would mail it on his way to his first class.

* * *

Harry scooped some scrambled eggs into his partly covered plate. Hermione, who was sitting right next to him, noticed the boy's disposition had slumped a little since arriving and was a little concerned. She was quick to put the pieces of the puzzle together as soon as his eyes flitted across the hall towards the Slytherin table and drooped back to his plate. Ron was busy chattering excitedly with Seamus about the Chudley Canon's recent prevail against Bulgaria, giving her the right discretion to calm down her disappointed friend. He flinched when she leaned in close to whisper with him, giving her a shock double-glance.

She apologized with her expression and continued, "Harry, cheer up. Draco's only missing breakfast; he's always here for lunch and supper. There's nothing to worry about, it probably just takes him a while to get ready for classes with his arm being supported in a sling."

Harry nodded in appreciation, she was right about that. His onslaught of absences from breakfast had begun around the same time as his injury, it made sense. Feeling encouraged he smiled, "thanks Hermione" and resumed eating wholeheartedly.

Content with that Hermione jumped into the conversation between Seamus and Ron, which had become a heated argument over the Chudley's second game plan. Ron was on the defensive side, claiming the pass of the Quaffle between the two chasers was brilliant and Seamus quarreled that it was a sloppy move and could have been intercepted easily.

Harry amused himself as he watched Hermione snap at them saying it was a fruitless argument with no end, he compared her to a mother hen the way she cared about everyone's woes and squabbles. She definitely was one in a million.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned, his body was soaked in sweat as his chest convulsed and his head rolled upon his pillow, his eyelids twitched with irregular speed. He whimpered completely taken over by his nightmares.

Harry was walking in someone else's shoes down a cobbled pathway he'd walked down many times. The stores bordering the pathway, some welcoming, and others not so much were locked and dark for the night. His only source of light emanated from lanterns hanging from posts here and there and through the windows of his destination. With each step closer, the sign became more legible, in haughty letters he read 'The Hog's Head'.

Distasteful music assaulted his ears and the musty smell of rotting wood and alcohol churned his stomach upon entry. The bar remained as festive as when he entered, in fact, it felt like he was completely invisible the way no one directed their eyes upon him. The only person who he knew could see him was sitting at the bar staring unwaveringly. He was luxuriously dressed; it was ironic compared to the filthy bar he sat at. Harry sat beside him and the man's aura emitted anxiety and fear as he forced a smile.

"Good evening, my lord" he whispered, his voice satiny and alto. He inclined his head and finished his shot.

"Hurry up, you fool! This potion only lasts for an hour!" Harry growled, startling the poor man. He nodded, trying to form an intellectual sentence.

"R-right, well I have lots to inform you, sir" he stuttered and Harry felt disgusted.

"It's very simple, did your mission fail or succeed?!"

"Well, the Wilkinson's denied to return to your side," he answered, "I told them what you told me to tell them, and threatened the life of their children if they chose to flee… They're all dead now, my lord," he concluded quickly, noticing the face Harry was giving him. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry snapped, and the man wished he'd never said anything.

"I don't understand why we had to murder their children…" the nervous man whimpered.

Harry sneered which became a piercing merciless laugh, catching the eye of customers for the first time that evening. He slammed his fist down on the bar table, his face composed. "It was essential, to invoke the seriousness of my revolution. Only the strongest minds survive, that's a primitive instinct and it's the strongest lesson. If we slapped them on the hand when the battles get tough and allow their freedom from something they had no problem throwing themselves into in the first place, loyalty diminishes. I'm building an army not a daycare! In order to keep that balance of loyalty and fear I must enforce consequences. The Wilkinson family is nothing but a bunch of sickening cowards and they deserve the dirt they hug to their rotting corpses." The glint in his eyes reflected in the man's watering eyes.

"There will be a meeting in the near future. You'll know when. I'm anticipating something rather exciting. It will favour both myself and my followers. Good practice and a test to display where everyone's loyalties lie. I can't wipe out every imperfection but I know how to enhance them to my likings."

"W-what are we expected to do?" the nervous man's hands clenched the edge of the tabletop, his knuckles were white.

"I suppose, I can inform you. Although, this is a test to prove your capability of keeping your worthless mouth shut." Harry noticed the man gulp, "we are going to plunder London's prestigious hospital. It will attract lots of muggle attention and as I said, good practice." Harry laughed coldly, his volume losing control until he attracted everyone's attention.

"Harry, wake up!"

"_We'll see where your loyalties lie" _

"Harry!" Harry flinched awake; Ron disregarded his hands on his shoulders as he confirmed he was okay. His fellow Gryffindors stared wide eyed, Dean at the end of his bed and the others prone in a position to get out of their beds if required.

"Blimey Harry, you scared us," Ron's expression confirmed that, "you started crying and then when I got to your bed you started laughing your head off, it didn't sound natural."

Harry looked away, his sight blurry from his lack of glasses. "I'm really sorry" Harry mumbled, he was embarrassed to have woken everyone up, especially to that.

Ron turned his attention to Dean and the rest. "You guys get back to sleep; we only have a few hours left. He's okay."

"If I can sleep after that" Seamus complained, flopping onto his side, facing the wall away from Harry.

Once everyone was situated, Ron sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and looked down at him. "So, what was that all about?" he whispered, "was it to do with you- know- who?"

"Yes, it was… Something's going to happen, Ron. Something horrible,"

Ron's eyes widened, "you think you should tell Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded, "it's important."

It seemed Harry wasn't the only person to receive a scare that night as Draco dropped the piece of parchment he'd just received. His was expression apprehensive as he fretted to know what to do.

On the floor, the parchment supported the familiar inky scrawl.

"I know you're gay Draco Malfoy. You can't hide from me. "

* * *

A/N: Oh snap. I wonder who sent that message. Hmmm, well review and you'll find out ;)

**Ashlay28**, loved the review and yes, Draco was freakin hot in HBP! I nudged my best friend in the arm and wiggled my eyebrows when I saw him, I know, scary! Oh yeaaaah, but I had to see it two times, not just because of him but I bought one of the giant cokes (NEVER AGAIN) and halfway through, it felt like I was growing a watermelon in my stomach =_= Haha, my friends probably had a real kick watching me crawl over everyone's laps to get to the door, bastards. XD

And **KuroDemon** I say yaaay for originality! And your review was just fine, thanks for writing!

Alrighty, review and more shall appear!


	6. Chapter 6: A Dark Mark and Molten Silver

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter but I own a Harry Potter lego man!

**Chapter 6: A Dark Mark and Molten Silver**

"So he's planning a massacre?" Ron's face had become a sickly white and his eyes bulged. Harry nodded curtly, his pace unwavering as they raced through the snake long corridors towards Dumbledore's office, like mice scouring for the cheese at the end of the maze. Hermione had joined them. She had been woken by the mechanical laughing and crying coming from the boy's dormitory, right away she familiarized, belonging to Harry. She met the boys in the common room, predicting they would come down, on their way to visit Dumbledore.

"I can't believe he would choose to attack a muggle hospital," Harry said.

"Are you insane, why wouldn't he? It's a great opportunity waiting to happen," Ron retorted.

Hermione sighed, "Don't you see, Ron. It's unlike him because his victims this time won't be able to retaliate when they attack. Even a healthy muggle has a better chance of fighting back against magic than the patients in the hospital. It's not his usual style, he normally wants there to be a struggle."

"Oh yeah…" the ginger mumbled.

"Let's hope Dumbledore knows what to do" Harry groaned, as they halted before the demonic gargoyle guarding the entry to the wizard's office. That's when realization dawned on them, they had no inkling what the password was. The Gryffindors exchanged dazed expressions.

"Um, well, usually the password is a Wizardry candy" Hermione deduced, "however, there's got to be a thousand names!"

"Maybe we should go back to Gryffindor tower and see him tomorrow?" Ron suggested but Harry immediately denied that thought.

"What if I forget something?"

"I highly doubt you'll forget anything Harry" Ron spoke matter-of-factly. And that was true; Harry very seldom forgot his nightmares involving Voldemort. It was more of a comfort issue. He needed to inform an adult wizard with a mastermind to reassure himself of the hospital's safety. He required help. There was no greater option than Dumbledore.

"Maybe, if we wait, he'll come down or something," Harry offered half-heartedly, knowing the answer already.

"Or maybe, the three of you should be in bed. Or is there some kind of midnight dallying going on that I was not informed of?" to their dismay, the three were interrupted by the greasy dark haired potions master, his eye's glinted in the darkness of the passageways. The way his lip curled seemed like Christmas came early.

"Professor Snape," Harry replied. Snape inclined his head.

"What is the reason of such a late visit to the headmaster?" Snape wasted no time in collecting the facts, typical he was always sticking his enormous, atrocious hooked shaped nose into everyone's business.

"Something important that I will tell only Dumbledore," Snape's face was sour, the glint in his eyes manifested into something dangerous.

"I see," his voice was acidic. He stared pointedly at them enraptured in contemplation, allowing a minute to dwindle pass before directing his eyes upon the gargoyle. "Cauldron cakes!" he called, giving life to the inanimate object. The haggard gargoyle bowed deeply before hopping aside, revealing the staircase to the office. The three gave a start to climb the stairs when Snape stepped in front of them, blocking the way to their destination. "I, too, have business here tonight, Potter. I'm afraid if you have a problem with my attendance to whatever it is you have to say, you'll simply have to visit tomorrow at a more adequate hour," Snape drawled, paying little pity to the natural glares from the trio.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "it's your decision Harry, and I suggest we tell Dumbledore as soon as possible. You'll be able to sleep better."

Harry looked back to the gloating potion's master. "Fine," he matched Snape's acidity. Snape subsided, gesturing his hand. The Gryffindor's trekked up the stairs with Snape close behind.

* * *

Draco paced the empty common room, his nerves were shot. He had forsaken sleep after receiving the ominous letter from his stalker. His mind replayed the message over and over in his head like a tape recorder on repeat, the panic intensifying each time. Who the hell was responsible? How the hell did they know about Harry and him, if they knew about Harry at all? Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He sat down with a squish into the leather armchair in front of the fireplace and stared forlornly at the flames dance. What he wouldn't give to see Harry right now and be comforted, having Harry embrace him and whisper in his ear, feeling his breath which ignited chills up his spine. However, Draco couldn't do that and wouldn't even if he had the chance. He didn't want to run to Harry like a giant crybaby whenever he felt feeble. He sighed, although this situation was beyond him now, he owed Harry some kind of explanation and his relationship with him depended on him to be candid. And knowing Harry, he noticed his absences from breakfast. It was settled. He had to summon the strength to tell Harry, tonight. Letting him in might hold vigor of benefit because even if he didn't notice anyone watching him, Hermione was on his side and she administered everything. Even in view of that revelation the Slytherin was still very nervous. The unsettled emotion even outbid the first time he kissed Harry.

* * *

Harry had just finished recollecting the nightmare in it's entirety to the discretion of Dumbledore, Snape and his friends. Dumbledore sat placidly behind his desk; one could instantly recognize the formations of plans behind his expression. He was silent briefly then asked Harry questions.

"Voldemort mentioned no dates?"

"No, sir," Harry replied carefully, "He seemed to be in a hurry and he was talking in code." Dumbledore nodded, calculating the information to his mental chart. "Um, I was wondering something, Professor?"

"What's that, Harry?"

Harry hesitated, he was thinking about what Voldemort said to the Death Eater, "What did Voldemort mean when he told the man, he'd know when the meeting was?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Ah, a very good question. I believe Severus could fulfill a more accurate answer than I" Dumbledore motioned their attention to Snape whom sauntered from his position in the back of the classroom closer to Dumbledore's desk. He was rummaging through his robe's sleeve, hitching the fabric up to his elbow, he turned his wrist towards their eyes and revealed a grisly tattoo of a human skull with a long coiling snake which twisted loosely around the bone fragment and issued out through its jaw as it's tongue. Harry recollected a certain anxious platinum blonde boy as he shamefully held out his tattooed wrist to him. Hermione gasped, she had never been so close to the Dark Mark before and it fascinated her.

"I won't wait for you to finish marveling." Snape interjected monotonously, "this is the tattoo, formerly known as the Dark Mark. It is a sign of alliance to the Dark Lord; although it no longer suits my purpose, it is, however, valuable." He paused and when he determined they still followed him, continued. "It just so happens, during the midnight hour, when the Dark Lord requests a meeting, Death Eaters are alarmed right away in a deviant way. The mark on our wrists begins to burn and upon examining the mark, the borders glow a murderous red." He withdrew his arm, slipping the fabric back into place.

"So we could use that to our advantage, couldn't we?" Harry asked, relief washing over.

"That's part of my elusive plan," gently smiled Dumbledore, "Severus; first I want to make it clear of the risk involved, I hold nothing against you, if it happens you withdraw from my formulation. I have a few other options brewing in the back of my mind, so do not feel obligated to accept. You have been very loyal to me for the past few years and I appreciate it very much, if you can remain loyal to me I also seek your capabilities as a spy"

Snape reflected on the proposition, absorbing his words until finally he answered, "as I said, headmaster, my alliance to the Dark Lord longer suits my purpose. However, a spy I can be."

"Wonderful, that is very gracious and it will not go unnoted. Now, there will be an Order meeting as soon as we have more information on Voldemort's plans. But right now, bedtime."

* * *

The morning sun appeared, breaking the darkness instilled around the grounds of Hogwarts. The gentle rays casted light through the marvelous windows of the Great Hall, which was lively with the usual converse and the pleasure of breakfast. Harry sat, informing the newest and oldest members of the Order about the recent events of last night and to expect a meeting in the near future.

"Well, that went well" Ron replied sarcastically as Harry, Hermione and him branched out of the Great Hall on their way to class.

"I've never seen so many apprehensive expressions since Snape's Veritaserum self consummation test" Hermione added, her face severe.

"I don't think they realize-" Harry was cut off at the sight of a familiar face watching him from within the boy's toilets. "Excuse me, nature just hit me" Harry lied, scurrying away, hearing Ron bellow behind him that he'd save him a seat. Draco smiled softly but his eyes looked sore. Harry noticed the boy's porcelain skin was rosy, like he had been crying.

"Draco" Harry was worried, he quickly scooted in passed the threshold and locked the door before yanking the tortured boy into a hug, minding his shoulder. Draco returned the embrace weakly with his good arm. Harry pulled back to examine his face, "What's a matter, love?"

"There's no time right now, Harry. However, I do need to talk to you. Meet me tonight in the broom closet at 8 and I'll tell you everything, okay?" Harry grumbled, he was right, if they were tardy it was most likely they would have to serve detention separately with Filch. However, at the same time Harry was torn between comforting Draco and receiving a miserable detention or going to class and sitting with his insides twisting and feeling like scum for the rest of the day.

"I should comfort you, though. Screw class. You're more important," Harry cooed, holding him tighter.

"No, it will look funny. We're both in the same class, skipping out of the same class on the same day. I'll be alright, honestly. We just need to have a talk. It's important," Harry's emerald eyes lost their shine and it injured Draco that he couldn't alleviate him until later. Draco kissed him which Harry was only too happy to comply. Harry cupped his creamy face and brought him closer, desperately seeking his affection. "Mm, Harry" Draco broke the kiss, "We need to go. You leave first. I can blame this" -he swung his injured arm- "for being late."

Harry nodded in understanding, his eyes lifeless. "Okay, I'll see you at 8?"

"I promise, Harry" smiled Draco.

* * *

Draco was pacing again. He had skipped supper to think in solitude before his meeting with Harry. He kicked himself every time that face came to mind. There were so many ways he could have handled it better, he realized now. He checked the clock hanging above the mantle. He had ten minutes until he had to meet Harry.

"You're going to wear a role in the rug" Draco's eyebrows twitched, he turned to scrutinize the owner of the voice, who was watching him from the black leather couch. He breathed again when he recognized the face, "what do you want Theodore?" he couldn't hide the curiosity from his voice.

The lanky boy left his comfy position on the couch and slithered forward, he closed the large gap between them by a quarter. His lips pulled into a mischievous grin. "I think you know what I want" his eyes drilled into silver and he watched as realization washed over them.

Draco was too shocked to form a sentence, instead he choked, "y-you?"

"That's right. Me," he grabbed Draco's good wrist and raised it to the level of his eyes. "Your letters hurt me dearly, Draco. You have no inkling," his free hand caressed his jaw line. Draco growled, the paralysis wearing off, "Let go of me right, now" he's eyes were molten silver now.

"Don't you see, Draco?" Theodore whispered, patiently, "We are better matched than a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. We have far more in common, so much in common you would think we were soul mates," he flashed a timid smile and the knot in Draco's stomach twisted.

Draco had so much to say, his veins were on fire. He was repulsed and livid. How dare this man even consider touching what wasn't his. A memory resurfaced in his mind, the memory was a recent one, it had happened nearly three weeks ago, and it was when he was in the Hospital Wing. He recalled the sequence when he was heavily medicated and lethargic with no vigor to wake up, he had responded to the cool touch of another man whom alas, was not Harry. He was now face to face with the one responsible, the one who had enough nerve to take advance of him as he lied helplessly vulnerable and loopy from the painkillers. The man, who selfishly pursued him with love letters for nearly three weeks, was none other than Theodore Nott. But it didn't make any sense.

"Release my arm, and if you care about me at all, as you claim you do, you will sit away from me as I ask you questions" Draco glowered, Theodore gently released his hand and sat down upon the arm chair opposite the one closest to Draco. Draco didn't sit down.

Draco glared pointedly, ensuring the Slytherin uncomfortable before the interrogation began, "Firstly, how did you find out?"

Theodore looked amused, which further irritated the blonde. "It wasn't hard"

"What the hell do you mean? Of course it was! We made it that way" snarled Draco.

"Well, you may think that, but I'm living proof you didn't try hard enough"

If looks could kill Theodore would be Slytherin's new throw rug. "Enlighten me" Draco growled monotonously through closed teeth.

"It doesn't take a genius to realize you two staring at each other all dewy eyed during classes. It's kind of funny because as soon as either of you catch one another staring, the same thing happens every time, you have a glaring contest." He chuckled, "and then there are the forlorn expressions during lunch and supper as you look over at each other's table, daily." He added as he saw a glimmer of protest dance on the blonde's lips. "You say the wildest things in your sleep, Draco"

"You asked me questions in my sleep?!" snapped the venomous Slytherin, "and I answered you?!" Theodore's smile disappeared.

"Not exactly," answered Theodore shyly, "when I was touching you in the Hospital Wing…well"

Draco redirected his gaze a furious blush claiming his cheeks. He turned away. Theodore stared at his back; this wasn't exactly how he planned things to go.

"Why me?" Draco finally muttered. "You never showed interest in me before"

"I don't think you've realized how much you've changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco found his face again.

"Meaning, you've done a complete three sixty in the past year and a half. Before you was some bratty little snot, always crying to Daddy at the drop of a hat. Now you barely write to your father, you've shut Crabbe and Goyle out of your life, you're still smart but you listen to what people have to say to you. You're still rich as ever but treat it secondhand. I guess in a way, you remind me of my mother. You're really quite attractive, and you have the cutest pout when you're frustrated" Theodore concluded with a timid smile. Draco rearranged his face.

"Have you realized this is the most talking you've done since year 1?" Draco asked matter-of-factly.

Theodore chuckled, "I've always been the reserved type. But there are benefits involved; I'm very gifted at reading people."

"Oh, really?" Draco narrowed his eyes, "Then you can read that I give two shits about you, that I'm not interested and you can move on with your life?"

"You read that _now_,"

"And you can never change my mind," Draco surveyed the room. "I'm in love with Harry; can't you understand and respect that?"

"But, it's all wrong" Theodore was dead serious, the goofy smile was missing.

"Great, so what happens now?" Draco's voice was defeated; he was exhausted with this argument and wished more than ever he wasn't the one having it.

"You'll see," he answered, "by the way, its 9:36, have a good night"

Draco gasped his eyes seeking the clock above the mantle; the time was indeed '9:36'. Miffed, he turned his face to yell at Theodore for distracting him but stared at an empty armchair. He snarled as he kicked the chair over.

* * *

A/N: Should I fear for my life right now? I'm sorry! I'm not going to give anything away, but I think you'll want to keep reading. While I was posting this story I was really struck on what to categorize it as. Romance was given but I was crossed between angst and humour, so I chose general, haha. It works somehow in my brain.

Ashlay28: That part, when Malfoy was crying, was so sad! And yes I wanted to give him a hug. My inner fangirl cheered when Harry arrived and they fought, oh the passionate love of domestic abuse, just joking but I really enjoyed Harry's face after he struck Malfoy with Sectumsempra, Harry: 'Oh shit' XD And, yes, what is with people calling him ugly?! Only my best friend and I think he's adorable, what is with that? Is there some kind of subliminal message we keep missing? I don't know. And that's funny how you ignored your buddy for a week! XD

Well, drop a review and have a great day/night!


	7. Chapter 7: Fooled Me Again, Honest Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even ask my wallet!

**  
Chapter 7: Fooled Me Again, Honest Eyes**

Harry staggered through the crowded corridors, his hair was tangled in a disarray mess, and in fact it was so messy it outbid his usual untidy style. He was in a short mood from his struggling to find a comfy position in his bed the prior night and significantly his bitterness lashed out at Draco. Harry had spent an hour waiting in the broom closet before giving up.

He arrived earlier because Draco was the punctual type and he figured he would already be there waiting for him, but to no such thing. Harry merely concluded (to make himself feel better about the situation), that Draco was probably tied up with homework that was due in class today. Having decided that was the reason for his unpunctuality, he perched on the window sill overlooking the grounds and the waving trees of the forbidden forest, and he waited patiently.

Time dwindled by, whenever Harry felt an hour had gone by he confirmed his watch to discover only five minutes had passed. Soon he had run out of excuses for Draco and with a heavy heart made the connection, Draco wasn't coming.

"He promised he would," Harry whispered to no one, he hadn't even realized he had said it out loud, as he collected to his feet. He gave the closet a fleeting look and then with a disappointed nod he left.

Harry's line of vision didn't wander from his path, he was in no mood to socialize and worse, he had no drive to see a certain Slytherin. He needed time to calm down, Draco was too important in his life for him to quit on him now but in order to keep from doing something rash, he planned to confront him when his emotions settled. He decided today he would consider himself, get some well deserved space and reflect. He trotted trough the corridors towards the Great Hall for lunch not realizing all the funny looks he got on his way, his ears detected Draco's name in a conversation. Subconsciously he had stopped, when he realized he looked suspicious eavesdropping in the middle of the corridor he subsided to the wall and busied himself with a blank piece of parchment.

"I knew it," whispered a Hufflepuff girl with pudgy cheeks and long sandy hair. "He always gave off that kind of vibe" she added.

"How did you find out he was gay?" spoke a Ravenclaw, eyeing the other person, (a Slytherin boy) suspiciously, she was part native.

"Well I heard it from a valid source, and come on, let's zoom in on the subject, when has he ever drooled over a girl here?" persuaded the Slytherin boy.

"I guess Pansy doesn't count" muttered the Ravenclaw, Harry smiled, "but what tipped your 'valid source' to make such an accusation?"

The Slytherin growled, "well I was told that Draco was seen writing back and forth to some secret lover for months, it's true!" he exclaimed at the scowl the Ravenclaw made, "one of the girls found a half eaten note in the fire place. And the writing on the letter, either that woman is lacking estrogen or it's definitely a man's scrawl on the paper, there was no name on it though. Millicent has witnessed Draco writing back-"

Harry walked away; his whole body was numb and his legs were made of jelly as he forced them to carry him. His pace hindered, he wasn't as determined to get to his destination upon hearing the small party's gossip. He couldn't remember the last time Draco had written him a love letter, he knew it occurred when they were just starting their relationship, Draco would pass him little notes when he was crossing the potion's classroom to hand something in, but that was long time ago. Harry knew he had written back but not as excessively as Draco had, he wrote maybe two or three. He realized that his breathing was hitched as he entered the Great Halls threshold.

Harry's eyes immediately found Hermione hunched over a book as she ate tapioca pudding absentmindedly. He hastened his pace.

"Hermione, I need to have a word with you" Harry interjected her reading, she gazed up at him.

Her expression scrunched together quizzically, she placed her bookmark down and closed the pages. "Sure." She followed him to the library where it was quiet and where no one would disturb their conversation. They sat down at a table enclosed by towering bookcases packed full of old rotting textbooks, people generally avoided that section. Hermione watched the conflict of emotions behind Harry's eyes, and she knew why they were there.

"What's going on with Draco and you, Harry?" she asked sympathetically, placing her hand on top of his to calm him down.

"I've never been so confused Hermione," Harry hardly opened his mouth, his eyes connected with hers, "I heard some people talking about him, apparently, according to them, Draco has been passing love letters behind my back."

"Have you talked to Draco about it?" she knew the answer to her question before she even asked. "I may have my discretions concerning Draco, I still don't particularly trust him, but you can't go by what other people say."

Harry's heartbeat returned to normal, his decision to talk to Hermione was always the right choice, she always knew what to do, and he felt better already.

"I'm so glad I met you Hermione," he gave her a genuine smile, which she returned with a giggle. "Thanks Harry, my sentiments returned, how is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

There was. Harry was taken back to the closet on the second floor, sitting on the sill of the window, waiting.

"No, that's everything I wanted to talk about," he stood up, "thanks Hermione, you helped me a lot."

* * *

Draco aimlessly wandered the halls. His mood wasn't much better than Harry's, in fact, if you compared the two, Draco would be the proclaimed victor. He not only felt guilty, like he missed his Grandmother's 86th birthday, but he also had to contend with his recently uncovered stalker, Theodore Nott. Not to mention his arm was still in a sling so that burdened his day too. Why were so many things going wrong, when they were going so good? All Draco could do at that moment was seek out his lover and try and make it up to him. They still needed to talk over the thorny details of his pursuer.

Draco entered the Great Hall and gave a vigilant pan around the room, taking in all the different faces. He started with the Gryffindor table working his way through the other three tables, no Harry. Strange, Harry always ate lunch even if he was congested with the flu. He proceeded down the corridor towards the Transfiguration classroom; perhaps Harry was late getting out.

Draco poked his head into the classroom, Professor McGonagall was hunched over paperwork at her desk, her lunch which consisted of some juice and barely nibbled Sheppard's pie sat forgotten at her elbow. Again, there was no sight of Harry.

Draco's final destination was to check the library, when a tug at his clothing distracted him. Excitement and anticipation exploded in his stomach as he turned to glare into those emerald eyes. He could barely restrain the embrace he longed to give him.

"What do you want scar head?" Draco sneered.

"You know very well!" Harry snapped, receiving a few worried glances from students walking by. "I'm supposed to pass on this message; if you blow him off again tonight you'll be in grave danger," before when the two boys encountered one another in public and ensued a coded conversation, their eyes mirrored their true emotions, Harry's eyes held no apology. Draco's mask flickered.

"Fine, tell him to calm down, I'll be there" Draco kept eye contact for further brief seconds before departing from Harry to wander the school. Harry watched him walk away until he turned a corner and was missing from his line of perspective. Harry's gut twisted.

* * *

Draco stood before the window in the closet; he overlooked the dark forest and was fascinated by the imps dancing in the shadows.

Today, he made it his mission to be in that closet before Harry. He was so determined; he brought his homework straight to the room. He had been there ever since the departure from supper. Having been two hours punctual he engorged his mind with his homework, every question was answered and checked and laid bundled neatly at his feet. Draco sniffed, rubbing his hands together to build friction. The closet was freezing. He could only imagine the chill outside.

He was pulled from his reverie by the feel of two arms circling around him. Draco, a little startled but not about to admit it, melted into the hold, resting his head in the crook of his lover's neck. They stood that way as minutes raced by. Harry's right hand left Draco's waist, the warm spot dissolving into cold, and drifted over Draco's eyes, who chuckled. Draco was guided to move around, until his back touched the icy glass. Then everything happened really fast.

Harry's lips met his that began as a chaste kiss until it built up into a fiery passion. Draco could sense Harry's need, sending shivers up his spine and he was in another world. He was so caught up in the moment he hadn't heard the closet door open.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, his stomach churned and he desperately scrambled to find some strength. He couldn't move his legs had disconnected with his brain. The taste of bile burned the back of his throat as he watched Draco's face. The boy looked like he was in heaven and the betrayal ripped his heart into shreds. Draco moaned into the kiss and he wanted to run away.

"How could you do this to me" he surprised himself at how broken and grieved his voice sounded. Draco instantly pulled away from the man he thought was Harry; he looked into the lustful eyes of Theodore. He cupped his mouth, and struggled to find words but they were locked inside his throat, he felt like he would be sick. Draco's eyes fell on Harry standing in the doorway whom was staring at the ground. He never felt so sorry in his whole existence, he wanted to hold him and comfort him, tell him everything was okay. But he was the reason for this, and nothing was okay.

"I hope you're happy, Draco Malfoy." A small glitter of liquid shone down his cheek before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Harry, no!" Draco called his voice raspy. He looked back to Theodore with a mix of emotions, bewilderment, guilt, misery and anger. "You selfish, disgusting twit!" Draco shouted, kicking him in the shins, Theodore groaned, scrambling back, giving the blonde space.

"Why would you do that?" Draco scoffed, his eyes stinging, "Why couldn't you be happy for me and move on? Gods, why can't anything go right," his voice was losing control, "but you!" Draco jabbed his finger into Theodore's chest. "You had to come around!" Draco wandered closer to the wall, dropping to his knees.

"Draco, I- I'm sor-"

"Get the fuck out" Draco growled. Theodore froze. "If you ever manipulate me or touch me again, I'll report you to Dumbledore and Snape don't think I won't. This isn't a game. You've had your share of fun. This has gone on long enough. Now leave me alone."

The room was silent, and then there were footsteps and a door shutting softly before Draco held his sides and allowed the anguish and tears to pour out. He cried, completely and utterly alone.

* * *

"Hermione, Potter is here, he wants to talk to you" Parvati called behind her shoulder. Harry had gone straight to the girl's dormitory. He resisted looking at her face. There was a delay before the bushy haired girl appeared wearing her pajama's. "I'll be back" Hermione replied to Parvati, closing the door so no one could eavesdrop. She directed her eyes on his crestfallen disposition.

"I d-didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry" he breathed out, "I'm so pathetic-" Hermione tugged her friend into a tight hug, Harry broke down, he squeezed her closely. His little gasps of agony broke her heart and soon she was crying too.

* * *

A/N: That has got to be THEE saddest thing I have EVER written, poor Draco and Harry T^T I wonder if it will get better or worse, what do you think? Review and let me know ;)

Ashlay28: Haha! I know! Next Ron will be coming out, that will be scary! Therefore, it's not happening in my story XD And the Ginny and Hermione thing is hilarious! And that's cute how you picture Drarry dancing to the Muse, I have a couple songs that remind me of them too, some of which I'm not sharing ;D well cheerio for now!


	8. Chapter 8: The Moon on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and to my dismay I do not own Tom Felton D;

**Chapter 8: The Moon on Fire**

Three days had passed since the night Harry walked in on Draco with Theodore. At the moment, Harry was physically seated in his chair in Transfiguration but mentally he was missing. Although he attempted with all of his might to ignore the fire licking in the core of his soul and pay attention to McGonagall's lecture about shrinking miscellaneous objects for fast efficient travel, he still wasn't ready to stop grieving.

He had let in that Slytherin boy, and he let him in too far.

Harry should have known Draco was using him from the start. Why else would an archenemy want him? Enemies never mixed so how could they be expected to fall in love with each other? A motive was there, he wasn't sure what it was, but Draco had messed it up. And he also reflected on Hermione's distrust for Draco, she had acquired that early on, why couldn't he have too? Draco, no matter how you looked at him was a Malfoy, a liar till the end. He was associated with Voldemort and he had spent a year and a month dallying with him, thinking he actually loved him back; he was just as bad as him for being fooled.

Harry desperately locked away the nightmare of seeing Draco's expression as he kissed the other man, that serene and fervent face he made, his fingers digging into the other man's robes, but his mind slipped up whenever he saw his face in the corridor. He had to get his wits about him; he needed to resort back to his old life, when life was easy. Back when all he had to worry about was getting through school, and not having to lie to his best friends about his relationship.

Maybe he could start dating and test the waters before his graduation next year. 'Are there anymore blondes in the school?' he thought dubiously.

* * *

A full week had dragged by with nothing to show for it. Draco had skipped three days claiming he was sick, regretfully having to take another stay in the Hospital Wing to keep the others in his dorm room from catching, a snag in his master plan. The lumpy stiff mattress was so uninviting that he could not stay a further night. His body was sore already. And lying in that bed all day did no justice for his brain, all he could think about was Harry. Thankfully, he had stopped crying.

Draco was the only one in the dorm, another factor that secretly added to his depression. He blocked out society, and the people with their stupid little problems; he would combust if he heard one more pessimistic comment roll carelessly off someone's tongue. "Oh, I got a 'C' on the potions test" or "my friend and I had a fight" he could care less, for all he cared; Butch the madman could have assaulted them in the middle of the night.

He also didn't even want to hear anything happy either, "my boyfriend and I are so close" or "we talked about moving in with each other when we've graduated," it sickened him beyond words. 'Well, their day is coming' Draco brooded bitterly.

He flopped down on his black comforter. He stared directly ahead at a point in the ceiling, maybe if he stared at that spot he wouldn't think about anything. Yes, just that spot right there. His eyes swiveled to the emerald silk curtain billowed up into straps above his window. A flash of emerald eyes and he was back on the original topic.

Why couldn't he have been facing the door? He would have seen Theodore enter right off the bat and spared all this turmoil. How didn't he realize it was not Harry? Since his first night in the Hospital Wing he had associated the difference between the way Harry touched him, which held purpose and deep affection and the way Theodore touched him, which was shy but at the same time lustful. Draco's finger absentmindedly traced his lips, that familiar revulsion coming back.

"I'm sorry, Harry" he whispered.

* * *

"Oh no, look who's coming" Ron muttered to his left, Harry looked in the direction his face was pointed in, just in time to see Malfoy scurrying towards them. Harry scoffed, "what does he want?"

Malfoy's face was limited; only one trace of emotion could be detected as he connected eyes with Harry. "Harry, I need to talk to you, please?"

Ron gasped, "Blimey, the ferret knows the word 'please'? Did hell freeze over?"

Malfoy glared at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, emphasizing the last part. His emerald eyes were dangerous, livid snakes ready to lash out and strike. Draco's heart palpitated, Harry had resorted to calling him by his last name again, and he hadn't addressed him that way since they were rivals. Malfoy cast the mask away, his face scrunched together in amnesty and hopefulness.

"Please, Harry. It's urgent, you don't understand,"

"Ferret, what are you going on about? Leave us alone!" growled Ron; Malfoy's eyes didn't waver from Harry's.

"Why should I?" Harry marveled at how convincing he sounded, "We're not friends. How can you have anything urgent to say to me? Why don't you tell your real friend? Let's go Ron" they both started to leave, Malfoy blocked their path.

"He is not my friend, Harry! You have to believe me,"

"Get out of my way" Harry muttered, halfheartedly. Malfoy was silent, a few brief seconds later he shifted out of their way. He heard Ron exclaim on their way "is he raving loony?"

Draco's fist clenched. He was being treated like some kind of criminal. He could sympathize with all the criminals with the guilty sentence when at heart they were absolutely innocent. How would he ever get Harry to talk to him again? He missed everything about the raven haired male, even his quirky side which could get annoying. How much he wished a time turner was in his possession, he would go back in time at that second and set everything right. Although, his musings were pointless because even though his family was wealthy, they overlooked such trivial items. A Malfoy was expected to get things right the first chance he got. His future was suddenly looking very grim indeed.

He gasped, released from his reverie by a burning sensation he had experienced several times before. He dashed into the nearest lavatory; he claimed a grubby cubicle with a greasy lock and launched up his sleeve. The mark on his wrist was glowing around the border, a blood red colour. He cursed the mark scarring his skin with foulest of glares. He held his father responsible for forcing him to become a Death Eater with his fancy praising that he had to maintain tradition, he needed to join the family business and uphold the disgusting honour and serve the cold dictator responsible for plotting his love's death. But it was important to father and he would never acknowledge 'no' for an answer, even if his loyalty had diminished through the years.

Draco dreaded for night to fall.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes at the distinct sound of his fellow Death Eaters shifting their covers from their beds to get ready. Halfheartedly, Draco too sat up placing both bare feet upon the icy wooden floors of the dorm room. He dressed into his dark robes, socks, boots and mask silently while listening to Crabbe and Goyle whisper in excited tones. Draco caught a glimpse of himself in the full body mirror floating beside his bed; the Slytherin staring back looked ghastly!

His eyes rimmed with several dark purple circles and his generally silky platinum blonde hair was unkempt and oily, it rather identified to Harry's, extracting the oily component. The Slytherin's eyes couldn't dither from the boy's expression. He was completely and utterly hallow, there was no spark in his aura, and if one was just meeting him they could have sworn he was like this all the time.

He was staring at a miserable drone. Draco found a new appreciation for the mask. He fixed his robes collar and checked to make sure all was in order before turning on his heel and leaving the Slytherin dungeons.

Draco thought it was almost amazing how no soul, not even Dumbledore realized all the motion in the corridors whenever a Death Eater meeting was being adjourned. The entrance was fleeting with black robes and skull faces as they escaped the strong oak doors into the shivery night. Draco's eyes fell instantly on a taller man compared to the rest of the Death Eaters; he right away connected it was Snape.

"Good evening, Professor"

"Indeed," the monotonous answer was thick with sarcasm. Snape surveyed the small sea of skulls. "At this moment, as I look upon this cult, I worry at how many are cowards following trends to remain protected and how many are here for blood shed" Snape offered, the door was coming to meet them. "I can't say I am particularly interested in cowards, but very soon even I will pity them"

Draco was about to question his outlook before exterminating the thought altogether. He would find out soon enough where Snape was coming from.

The atmosphere was tense and no one talked, even Crabbe and Goyle had stopped twittering like a bunch of excited school girls as they trudged through the Forbidden Forest. Draco comforted himself knowing he was walking next to Snape. If any creature in the forest decided to bombard them on their travels to the clearing, he knew Snape would protect him. He couldn't see why Harry disliked him so much, nor why Snape disliked Harry too, they both inspired his life and taught him important morals. He winced and changed the topic.

Several eerie and uncomfortable moments later they filed into a clearing where more dark robed figures awaited. The new arrivals branched off in different directions forming a wide circle. Voldemort had yet to make an appearance. Draco's eye was caught by the flash of long silvery hair from a particular robed man whom had purposely worn his hood down.

'Father' Draco deduced that Lucius hadn't detected his arrival nor wasted time trying to locate his son in the mix of black and silver, and Draco had to agree it was fruitless. He was struck dumbfounded how Voldemort recognized them by name. Speak of the devil, a cloud of grey smoke exploded in the centre of their circle, when the haze subsided, Voldemort was standing before them with his cold eyes narrowed.

An uncomfortable aura surrounded the dark robed party as Voldemort lunged from his spot. He paced the entire circle; his cold eyes blaring into the masked faces of every figure, to Draco it appeared he was peering into the very depths of their souls. Voldemort worked his way through the circle, he was nearly to Draco, and he felt his body tighten (to his frustration). Without preparation, the Dark Lord's slit eyes bore into Draco. His subconscious screamed over the awkward feeling of discomfort, don't look away! What ever you do, do not look away! Draco, with newfound vigor fought against what he genuinely wanted to do over what he severely had to do, he held that Dark Lord's gaze, his lips curved inwardly with a smirk. Voldemort stood rooted to the spot then with satisfaction spun around to reclaim the centre of the circle.

"Tonight, I called you here to take part in a mission," hissed Voldemort, ascertaining reactions with his serpentine turns of his face. "It calls upon your strength, contemplation skills, effectiveness, passions and your reliability to my services." A smirk ripped from the corners of his mouth, he turned on his heel, his wand jabbed forwards.

Two people levitated from the circle, one tumbling to their knees the other swaying dangerously close to slipping onto their face. "You two are exempted from my mission; however, before you celebrate in jovial liberation, there is a catch. Although you will not be accompanying us that night you two are expected to accomplish a mission of much higher caliber.

"Severus Snape, you are a very worthy spy but your updates have been disappointing lately. Crucio!" Snape's body tightened and his cheeks vibrated, his teeth clamped shut. "What no screaming?" sniggered the Dark Lord. "Be as it may, you have been serving me for years," -he paced around him, like a snake coiling around it's prey, his wand unwavering, Snape's body twitching- " I claim you to be one of my most trusted followers. You disappoint me Severus; I expect you won't do it again." –he stopped in front of Snape, his wand dropped to his side, Snape panted vigorously- "To redeem yourself, I expect for you to stop Dumbledore from discovering our plan, or lead him off the scent by any means, knowing Dumbledore is exceptionally sharp he is bound to pick something up, you must be the one to take that away. If you are unsuccessful at keeping Dumbledore from leaving Hogwarts the night of the attack, next time, I will hear Severus Snape's screeching at my feet." Voldemort smirked, moving along to Draco whom stood with his masked face drenched with perspiration.

"I have yet to see any effort from you Draco Malfoy, I have to admit it worries me, but you could be like a younger version of me. You need a good challenge. Your aunt Lestrange has filled me on all about your discretions with Potter. This mission could make or break you, but I trust the results will leave you satisfied. I choose you not based purely on this information nor your tiring existence, I choose you because you are a Malfoy. And with my knowledge of your father's past expressions, I am aware of your hereditary gift at lying. Your mission is this: The night we attack, I will be sending two minions into the castle, to Dumbledore's quarters. If Potter is located inside or outside in near reach of Dumbledore," -Voldemort's eyes gleamed- "you will be killed."

* * *

A/N: How can I stop right there? I don't know! But I'm thinking a certain chapter coming up is going to cheer you up ;D And I really appreciate all the reviews coming in, thanks so much and I am very happy everyone is anticipating further chapters! Thanks!

Ashlay28: I personally would love for Nott to fall of the Astronomy tower! And btw, your review kinda scared me, there's nothing wrong with it! But you mentioned how you were going to watch OOtP and it just so happened I was watching that movie when your review went to my inbox, it's like the creepy "The Ring" movie effect! XD! As for songs a few are You Can Still Be Free by Savage Garden which was inspired by a fanfiction I was following for a while until the author decided to toss the story aside D: FMLYHM by Seether, just couldn't help thinking of them with that one O.O, **** in a Box by Lonely Island, its an ongoing joke between me and my buddy haha, and my recent one is Bad Romance by Lady GaGa xD love that artist!

KuroDemon: You may be onto something –winkwink- and I'm glad you're not forsaking the story! And I checked out the song Riot, thanks for the suggestion, I love it!

The OxyG of Mibba: Oh my Jesus, I love that exclaimation! I shall have to remember that one ;)

xXCaRaXx: Haha, my friend hates me because of my cliffhangers and thanks for calling the story great!


	9. Chapter 9: A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, bottom line. Although, I think I have enough disclaimers, no?

**Chapter 9: A Change of Heart**

Three weeks had dwindled by in Hogwarts, Christmas was approaching quickly, that it seemed time was almost doubtful. Students from every house expressed their anxiousness to get home and see their families, and some even admitted they just wanted the commercial side of Christmas, the presents! The annual sheet had recently been tagged up in the Gryffindor common room meant for students to sign if they were planning on staying at Hogwarts during the holidays. Harry was foggy on what he should do. He loved spending time with the Weasley's over Christmas break but something was urging him to sign the list holding the scarce number of signatures. He attempted to convinced himself he wanted to stay nearby Dumbledore just incase another dream sequenced that was important.

At the moment Harry was seated between Hermione and Ron in his most dreaded class. Potions, he shuddered. The dingy basement was as sinister as ever with the exception of a poinsettia plant tucked away on a shelf behind Snape's desk, it seemed rather misplaced. Students were still collecting their seats as Snape was preparing a cauldron and his equipment. Several items placed accordingly to his right hand. The distant chime of a heavy bell erupted declaring class had officially begun. Harry was nudged and a second later Hermione was leaning.

"Draco is missing again!" she whispered under her breath. Ron gave her a funny look and exchanged it to Harry when the raven haired male surveyed the empty desk in the left hand corner of the classroom.

"Who cares?" Ron hissed his face dumbstruck. No one made a move to answer.

"Ron, pay attention, Snape's looking over here" Hermione inclined her head to the agitated potion's master at the front.

"Weasley, care to tell me the efficient way to skin a dragon's lung" Snape's brooding voice instructed. Ron at that moment wished he listened to Charley more. He shook his head and Snape deducted 5 points from Gryffindor.

Harry couldn't focus throughout the entire lecture (he had mismatched ingredients and handled them improperly, finally his potion was so disastrous Hermione had to take over so Harry wouldn't receive a detention), he couldn't concentrate because his mind revolved around Draco's absences. Draco was missing so many classes that earning his graduation degree next year appeared quite inaccessible. But why was he missing so much? His shoulder had recovered a week ago and even so, that injury couldn't be the cause, it wasn't major. What could possibly be going on that distracted the boy so much? Harry decapitated a struggling beetle with his knife. Oh, he knew what was distracting him he thought with a bitter taste filling his mouth. He knew very well.

Hermione examined Harry's face from her peripheral vision. She didn't need to ask to know what was troubling him; it had been the same thing for weeks. This only furthered her evidence on how much Harry was still infatuated with Draco. If Harry didn't care about Draco he wouldn't give him a fleeting thought. She sympathized with his pain, she couldn't imagine how the situation would feel, all she could do was observe. She knew if she ever caught Ron snogging another girl she would throw something at him and if she didn't have anything in her grasp she would craft an object to chuck at him.

Hermione subtly checked the empty desk again. He was barely in class and it worried her for Harry's sake. On the rare occasion he attended class he looked so drained and miserable and it confused her. Harry had described the event and Draco's celestial expression as he kissed Theodore to Hermione and it just didn't fit.

If Draco was truly affixed to Theodore you would think he'd be the happiest guy in Hogwarts having gotten rid of his meddling relationship with Harry in a cruel and unorthodox fashion. However, Draco could be upset that he was caught. However, on the other hand the situation that he instructed Harry to meet him at that hour and in that closet completely obliterated that theory. Perhaps, this was all a misunderstanding and the boys were torturing themselves over nothing. She would have to talk to Harry about it later she concluded.

* * *

The Great Hall was overpowered with wafting smells of luscious food. The students routinely filled their plates until they were teeming with assortments except Harry. He barely touched a thing, his stomach felt too sick to keep anything down. Perhaps he caught a winter bug? All he drank was water; he trusted the bland taste wouldn't encourage any morsels he managed to eat, to climb back up his throat.

Harry didn't glance over at the Slytherin table to see if that particular scumbag had managed to find time in his _busy_ schedule to eat. He kept his eyes glued to his empty plate, isolating himself from any conversations happening around him.

"Harry," well he tried to. His tired eyes found Hermione and her determined expression exhausted him further. "What is it?" he muttered.

"You're awfully quiet, Harry. It's not like you," she initiated, receiving a shrug.

"I don't feel well,"

"Well I guess not, all you do nowadays is mope around" she gave him a stern look, and he could see the glimmer of worry etched on her face but he felt apathetic. His eyes averted to his plate.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, I think you're overreacting." Harry's eyebrows knitted and he turned his face to her. "And what would you know, Hermione? Have you ever walked in on your boyfriend as he was cheating on you?!" he hissed so only she could hear. Hermione gave him a reproachful gaze.

"I think it's all a misunderstanding. If he was cheating behind your back he wouldn't have told you to meet him in the broom closet as he was snogging another man!-"

"He's a Malfoy, and why all of a sudden are you taking his side? What did he say to you?!" his last question came out more intense. Hermione glared, "I'm not taking his side! I'm trying to help you realize how miserable you are without him! And if you've been paying attention to his attendance lately, you'll realize he's just as enthralled as yo-"

"He's not there because he's fucking, Nott!" Harry alerted some funny glances as he shot up like a canon and turned on his heel. He ignored the quizzical faces as he exited the Great Hall. Hermione watched him leave with a shake of her head, by the sounds of chatter and gossip people hadn't caught Harry's meaning, they mistaken Nott's last name as the word 'not'. Ron leaned close to her, "who's he mad at?"

"Lupin" was the first name that came to mind, "he hasn't gotten an owl in a while, can you excuse me for minute?" she chased after Harry leaving a speechless Ron behind, gaining just as much attention as Harry.

She entered the corridor and cursed mentally, Harry already had a good start and she didn't know which way he went. Harry wanted to be alone, so there were four places she narrowed it down to. He either was in his dormitory, which was least likely because Ron could find him, he was in the broom closet, although that might invoke some painful memories and that was exactly what he was running from, he was in the Owlery, or most likely in the library where it was quiet and reserved.

She was just coming up to the library when she heard a shatter and stifled sobs coming from the washroom. Hermione immediately felt guilty as she entered without a second thought into the boy's lavatory. She followed the snake curved passageway, when the walls gave away into an opening the sight had her rearing back in shock.

Hiding poorly behind the porcelain sinks was a tortured boy with platinum blonde hair, his knees were pressed into his face and his bleeding hands quivered on his thighs, his body rocked. Every mirror in the bathroom was cracked and shattered, shards were littered on the Slytherin's robes and underneath him. Hermione noticed a crumbled up piece of parchment at his feet.

Even though Hermione didn't know him very well, and even though she felt awkward witnessing Draco in a weak moment she still was obligated to help him. She crouched gently in front of him.

"Draco," she whispered and Draco gasped realizing then that he was caught in the middle of a breakdown. "You don't have to speak to me if you don't want to, but I advise you go to the Hospital Wing-"

"No" croaked Draco, "I'm not going there again"

"Draco, you just recovered from a shoulder injury and now that same arm is bleeding. I'm surprised your ligaments didn't tear" she spoke matter-of-factly examining the garroted flesh.

Draco's eyes connected with hers, she was taken aback at the pleading expression his face scrunched into. She couldn't help thinking something had happened there the last time he visited. Nodding in understanding she reached inside her pocket where she kept a small bandage kit. She acquired one since the trio normally had an annual adventure. Draco was stunned as she maneuvered his hand on her knee so she could properly clean and bandage the gash. He gasped at the pins and needle sensation as alcohol cleansed his hand.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco murmured, "I was so nasty to you… What about Harry?" Hermione didn't pause from her work.

"I'm not sure to be honest," she answered, "I guess because you're important to Harry. I know you saved Harry from that Bludger in the last Quidditch game which also had me reassessing you."

Draco looked to her fragile hands as they spread gauze over his knuckles. "I'm not important to him anymore." He flinched at the sound of a giggle.

"That's what he'd like to believe. He's absolutely miserable, and I don't tell you that to spite you. I know this mess is a misunderstanding"

"How do you know?" Draco was incredulous, she was far too sharp.

"You just proved it," she looked up and smiled, "well you're hands are bandaged." She picked up the trash bin and spun it upside down. "Sit here while I fix the mirror," she tapped the bin, Draco forced himself out of his position on the floor, the wall aiding him to stand up, he wiped the shards of glass off his robes and staggered to the bin.

"Reparo!" Hermione called and the shards sprang to life, jumping up into the wall like a puzzle piece that builds itself. In two minutes the mosaic of pieces blended together and Draco and Hermione could see themselves staring back. Hermione leaned up against one of the porcelain sinks.

"What happened that night, Draco?" she asked carefully.

Draco hung his head, 'a part of me died' he thought to himself. "It all happened so fast. It started with a secret admirer that became obsessive, no matter what I wrote back they would not leave me alone. I had asked Harry to meet me the night before and I never showed up. I wanted to, I missed him so much, still do. But I was distracted because that foolish admirer came out to me, I lost track of time I was so miffed. " – Draco hooked his hair behind his ear – "I knew Harry would feel upset, I wanted to tell him about my problem and reassure him. I even went to our usual hiding place right after supper that night," –breathing was hitching, and he swallowed- "I wasn't facing the door, I thought Harry was embracing me" –crystaline drops on his knees- "I should have known when he covered my eyes that it wasn't Harry. And Harry…his face…" he couldn't speak anymore and his shoulders shook.

Hermione pulled him into a sorrowful hug. "I'm really sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be, I'm an idiot."

"Not an idiot, just manipulated" she reassured him. Draco's hands weakly circled around her, he needed this and he felt unworthy accepting it but grateful.

"I can't live without him, Hermione" his voice was feeble, Hermione rubbed his back.

"That's why I've got a plan."

* * *

A/N: An update in time for the Canadian Thanksgiving, so for all those Canadians reading this I should get a thank you for updating? Haha, I'm kidding, really I should be thanking everyone for following the story so far, can't believe chapter 10 is next! I'll start slaving on that as soon as I can, although just so you all know, chapter updates may start lagging and I apologize for that but I'm packing my house at the moment, moving next month! And I'm still expected to work until I leave, big fart noise to that. Sooo, bare with me!

Ashlay28 – Yes, you did say that out loud and I agree with you! Haha, but only time will tell if that happens ;) And I'm glad to have met another Lonely Island fan! I'M ON A BOAT XD And I am jealous! I read on your profile that you are Australian, the reason I am jealous is: did you know that HBP releases like 2-3 weeks earlier where you live!? Lucky!! But anyways can't wait for the review and yes, I think Snape's scream would be funny, a monotonous flat line XD

xXCaRaXx – thanks for complementing my Voldemort, he's fun to write about and sorry, I know I'm horrible with cliffhangers but at least it gets you excited for the next chapter right? Unless you die waiting ._. hmmm I'll have to make a revival potion XD thanks for the review!

jimmy-barnes-13- Thanks, I really have fun with the bad guys and yes Draco needs a hug!

KuroDemon- I love oatmeal cookies the most :D but without raisins because they're icky. And don't murder me for updating two days later XD

The OxyG of Mibba- XD I love the "just so happened to be there" Auror comment. And don't worry, I have the entire plot written down in a notebook so I won't forsaken the story or write myself into a corner, mwahahaha this story will end! Good, bad, can't put it in black and white but hints I give out once and a while ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Underhanded Seeking

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, it would have a lot of slash ;P

**Chapter 10: Underhanded Seeking**

The distant booming of the Hogwart's clock alerted the drowsy students to switch classes. Classmates gathered their books and huddled with a few of their friends getting ready to leave at a relaxed pace. Hermione was the small exception, she left the classroom with a start, hugging two hefty textbooks in her arms and giving no backward glances to Ron or Harry. The two boys watched from the threshold as she sped down the corridor and exchanged curious glances, she seemed determined to get somewhere in a hurry. They shrugged it off, she'd tell them if it was important and headed to the Great Hall for Spare to indulge themselves in assignments due the next day and maybe talk about Christmas plans.

Hermione trudged past the library on her way to Gryffindor tower. True, the library was out of the way from the tower but it was all apart of her diabolical plan. Taking the route to the library was a decoy in order to throw off Ron and Harry if they were vigilant that day and followed her. It would take several minutes getting to the tower but as she turned into another corridor she was encouraged that neither boy knew where she was.

After seven minutes she was crawling with difficulty through the portrait hole into the common room. She disregarded her books passing them through first before coming in after. She cringed when the textbooks hit the floor. Picking up the battered books, she examined the room. A few fourth years were huddled by the fire conversing quietly to each other and a fifth year was warily completing homework on a table in the corner. Therefore, Hermione determined slyly, the coast was clear.

Hermione quickly went to her dormitory to drop off her bag and textbooks. Peeking her head around the door she was met with silence and an empty staircase. It was go time! Feeling optimistic and minding the staircase's creaky spots she initiated her mission to the boy's dormitory. It didn't take long before the solid mahogany door was at an arms reach. She leaned close, her ear pressed against the cool wood. Someone was in there, startled she fidgeted on the spot as heavy footsteps grew louder behind the door. Gasping wildly she through herself into the corner and held her breath, just in time as the door launched open towards her surprised face.

"-I just wonder how soon Dumbledore was going on about?" the voice belonged to Seamus.

The door left her view and she was able to watch Dean's arm reposition to his side, his face was directed to Seamus. "Yeah, I'm struck. The way he talked about the premonition it seemed it would have happened that Sunday"

"I know" their voices grew quieter as they descended the spiral staircase. Hermione sighed, letting out the breath she was holding. She gained a few minutes recollecting her strength before her hand curled around the golden doorknob. Her nose was assaulted by the strong musk of masculinity and she revved back.

"Jeez, do they disregard bathing or do they take pride in marking their territory blatantly obvious?" she reproached, forcing her weary legs to carry her inside, she had a mission and that determination made every other circumstance pale in comparison. Closing the door with a click she surveyed the beds for one in particular. Half made bed – Neville, Quidditch pin ups – Seamus, Football poster – Dean, pigsty- Ron, so then the last bed had to be Harry's!

She headed towards Harry's trunk rested at the end of his fully made bed and muttered a spell to crack the lock. The thing in which she searched for she was positive would be inside that trunk, especially since the trunk was previously locked. Her hands eased the top up and against the bedpost before gingerly rummaging through various clothing, uniforms, supplies, souvenirs, owl treats and candy, she memorized everything and its proper place just in case it came to relieving the trunk of its contents. She leafed and plundered the trunk once more her eyebrows creased.

"It's not here!" she hissed, her eyes darted, probing his sleeping quarter. A wardrobe caught her attention. Surely Harry wouldn't be so careless to store it inside there! She swung her wand and the wardrobe's doors were swerved aside by the time she reached its proximity. Her hands and eyes examined every nook and cranny, leafed through every uniform, and inspected every drawer, she turned up with nothing. Closing the doors, she rested her back against them.

She didn't know if she wanted to cry or dismantle the wardrobe she rested against. These emotions weren't caused because she had failed, that was insignificant in comparison to the stab at her ego for being wrong. Her fingers wove through her tangled hair as she thought over options. She could sneak in when Harry was sleeping and check his bag but it was risky. Maybe she could magic the bag towards her, no stupid; someone might see it and alert the school. She sighed, her eyes falling on the opened trunk. She snorted, maybe it was her crestfallen defeat making her eyes screwy or the bottom of the trunk was resting three inches higher above the ground.

With a start she scrambled to the trunk, her hands eagerly digging to the bottom and tracing one of the corners, indeed, there was a fake bottom; with triumph she curled her fingers under the plank. The sudden twist of a doorknob inflicted a nasty flinch from Hermione who froze with her mind panicking. Her hands rose subconsciously, like a white flag.

The door paused, "What?" the voice called, it was Ron. Hermione's face turned white, her chest heaved. 'Go away, go away' she chanted internally. "No, I'll be there in a minute- what?!" Ron shouted to whoever was talking to him at the bottom of staircase. Hermione claimed Ron's distraction as a chance to retrieve what she came for. Carefully her hands slipped under the plank while minding Ron's exclamations, with a generous heave, a silvery material spewed into her hands. By the sounds of Ron she had only a few seconds to spare, she closed the trunk and whispered a spell and tossed the cloak around her body making it just in time.

"Okay" and Ron appeared, closing the door with his foot. Hermione didn't move as she watched the ginger arrive at his bed. By the looks of things Ron had spilled some pumpkin juice all down his front. Then without preparation or warning, Ron slipped off his cloak and pulled off his two, stained shirts. Hermione's cheeks burned but she couldn't help sweep her eyes over Ron's naked chest, she had never seen the boy without a shirt on before. He was much more muscular than she thought and she marveled at his creamy skin which appeared unblemished. Her lips curved into a gentle smile in her dreamlike trance before she realized with revulsion that she was being depraved, 'Oh my goodness, what the heck am I doing?' she berated herself and quickly diverted her eyes, 'get a grip, Hermione!'

Ron finished pulling on a shirt and yanking his robes over top. He checked his reflection in a mirror, he fixed his collar and without much ado Hermione was watching the door close and she alone in the room. She waited until she was certain he was gone and with a victorious smile she left the boy's dormitory. Mission completed.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been too long! Sorry for the short chapter not proud of that factor, but I promise the next chapter is going to be much better and longer.

Change of subject, my buddy is reading my story and he thinks Ron is such a dumbass, it's hilarious XD He was talking for Ron as he was reading along, "Harry, why are you always leaving with my girl friend and whispering to her secretively? And why has my role in Harry Potter gone from main to secondary?! Is it because I'm a day walker!?"

So anyways, I might be moving in three weeks if our renter approves us, pretty excited, like an elephant in a china store. Again, that's the reason why chapters are slowly coming now. Don't lose enthusiasm for the story! And I'll update as soon as I can :)

Ashlay28: Glad to hear the notification email is your favourite right now ^^ And I'm pumped for HBP to come out too, even if I have to wait longer than you ;P Oh god I rhymed just there. I have to stop listening to Nightmare Before Christmas while I'm packing o.o'

xXCaRaXx: Haha, I know what you're thinking, this chapter was short too but the next chapter will be longer, promise! ^^

The OxyG of Mibba: Hermione, she's over 9000!


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight Whisper

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, merde.

**Chapter 11: Midnight Whisper**

Draco's ears picked up the gentle footsteps that approached him; he gazed up from his textbook to see Hermione walking in his direction, her bulky pink messenger bag slung around her left shoulder. He was seated behind the packed bookshelves of the library at the exact table Harry had brought Hermione before to discuss about him, a repetition Draco was unaware of. He was able to see her through the miniscule breach between bookcases which served the tiny clustered area as a door. She squeezed inside, dropping her bag to the table.

"Did it work, were you able to find it?" Draco couldn't control his anxiousness, he needed affirmation and now. Hermione smirked, her hand flipping the lip of her bag over and open to reveal the silvery cloak bunched on top of her books. Draco didn't realize his mouth had dropped open until he heard a giggle.

"It wasn't easy, I nearly got caught twice," she removed the cloak from her bag and poured it into Draco's lap. "Let's not make it a third time" she resolved firmly getting her point across. Draco nodded, slipping the material into his robe's pocket.

"Who almost caught you?" Draco asked.

Hermione relayed her adventure to him from start to finish editing certain points near the end, she felt guilty and embarrassed enough about that, she didn't need to spread the news around about Ron's sexy chest, how awkward would that be for another thing?

Draco stared at her incredulously. "With my luck, he would have walked in on me," the joke had a double meaning and with mild grievances he hid them with a smile. "Now, when would be the best time?"

"Tonight would be perfect, and if it is not, I'll make it perfect" she offered and was delighted to hear Draco laugh.

"Okay," he grinned.

"Just remember, Rudimentary"

* * *

Draco waited until the last stranglers entered their dorms and exhausted their torches, before he walked through deserted corridors without any worries, he thought to himself about the quirks involved with the fellowship of being a Death Eater, since joining the cult he developed a good sense of sleep schedules. Covering his body he did indeed have the invisibility cape, and although he could have left earlier due to the fact humans were blinded by his unseen presence, he'd rather play it safe and not risk a teacher detecting his foot falls. He was aware of Snape's exceptionally sharp hearing when it came to that kind of thing.

The invisibility cloak was comforting and warm, incasing him in his love's scent made his senses tingle in delight, he saddened at the thought of returning it later.

Draco squinted at the sheet of parchment between his fingers; he hadn't brought his wand because he thought it wasn't necessary. He was mistaken. The corridor he trudged through was dark and as he ventured further he realized that nearly all of them were shrouded in darkness. Draco cursed under his breath. He had never been to Gryffindor tower before and he could barely read the map that was held inches from his eyes. If only he had more light, he recalled muggle tourists getting utterly lost searching their map desperately to comprehend the routes to their destination. Draco thanked magic vigorously which was followed closely by frustration. He hadn't brought his wand with him.

'Maybe I should retrieve my wand..?' he thought, but that definitely couldn't be achieved when one didn't know which part of the castle they roamed. He pulled off the beloved cloak to see if the light was any better, to no avail. He growled quietly, "damn it".

"My- my- my! a Slytherin out of bed?" Draco flinched, his eyes darting in all directions. He turned around and his eyes swiveled, but nothing was there. Well, that was odd. He turned back his face aligning to a pale and awkward face inches from his own, with a ghastly expression. Draco gasped loudly, legs dangerously threatening to give out. "What should happen if you were caught?" snarled the Bloody Baron.

"Detention," Draco answered dryly, composing himself.

"Oh no, so much more than that…" his eyes flickered to the cloak in his hands. They resettled on a scowling Draco. "Why ARE you sleeking around in the darkness at such a late hour without a wand?"

"What makes you think I don't have a wand?" Draco bluffed.

"I conceive the answer is blatantly obvious," he gestured his hands to the dark corridor that a wand could easily revert to light.

"My wand is in my robes, I refrained from using it because I am, dare a say on some sort of mission" smirked Draco, he was encouraged by a spark of interest in the ghost's haughty expression. "I'm sick of Potter's strutting around the castle lately so I've devised a plot for him tonight, you see, that stupid Neville Longbottom wasn't too careful spreading the new password onto that filthy Ginny Weasley" he hissed vehemently, adding on, "I only have tonight to do this because even Neville wouldn't screw up twice in one week, I mean come on, he's usually the one needing to be reminded every hour what the new password is.

"I wish I knew where Gryffindor tower was but the tower is god awful to locate which is why I'm wandering aimlessly," concluded Draco, he felt smug as he looked upon the Baron's glint in his eyes, and he knew the Baron was persuaded wholeheartedly.

"A good prank is always in order, especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor," his lips tugged at the corners. "Down this hallway you will reach a statue of Memphis the Great, his finger is pointing to his left, follow his lead towards a staircase and climb up two flights and straight across resides the portrait of the fat lady." The Bloody Baron snickered but Draco hadn't noticed because he was registering the directions. He did hear the Baron mutter spiritedly 'good luck' behind him and realized he was half way down the corridor. He cloaked himself quickly.

A shadowed figure was standing stiff before the stained glass window and he squinted to see Memphis' visage staring through his soul. He always disliked this statue because of his stern expression and his piercing eyes of disapproval. That face reminded him of someone that hit too close to home. The expression, although, was the only significant detail because the rest of the body was haggard and unkempt. It was remarkable to consider him 'Great'. His eyes drifted to the man's hand which was missing a digit and trudged down the left hallway.

He didn't feel nervous until he was face to face with the Fat Lady whom was oblivious to his presence.

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling, sleep had evaded him. He listened to the snores of his roommates and eroded a pang of jealousy. What took him hours, took them mere minutes to do.

His finger traced his scar on his forehead. Since the nightmare of Voldemort meeting with a Death Eater in the pub he hadn't experienced anymore premonitions and he worried briefly if the Dark Lord was organizing his visions. Of course with Snape on their side it was impossible for Voldemort to fool them with faulty or misleading dreams. However, Snape was shady and Harry didn't feel comfortable relying on him, not yet. If only Draco was there to back him up, let them know if he was lying by asking each separately the events at the Death Eaters meetings, they would have affirmation. Although, this plan required asking Draco to join the Order and then seeing him in the same room…

"No, definitely not," Harry whispered fiery.

He quivered at the subtle squeak of the door; he paused staring fixatedly at the threshold which revealed an obscured moonlit staircase. Harry let out a breath and folded back his sheets.

"This castle_ is_ really old," he muttered to no one as he twisted the knob and silently closed and locked the door. He was shivering as he reclaimed his warm spot on his bed. As he sat there he couldn't help thinking the bed was rather weighted down. He leaned back but was stopped by a solid presence behind him, a gasp ushered from his lips. His eyes bulged and he struggled against a hand around his waist holding his arms and a hand pressed firmly to his mouth. Harry groaned, twisting harshly.

"Shhhh, Harry," he heard in his ear, "calm down, it's only me"

Harry fought harder, biting the hand on his mouth. "Ow!" Draco hissed and he released his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" growled Harry through his teeth, "how did you get in?...hey, is that my cloak?!" Harry was livid, twisting and jerking wildly in Draco's grasp.

Draco fastened his hand that sported teeth marks around Harry, and with both arms secured, it was clear Harry wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Harry, you need to listen to the whole stor"

"Stop touching me, don't touch me!"

"Shhh, you'll wake your dorm,"

"GOOD,"

Draco sighed; he leaned forward against Harry's back, his arms pulling him closer, his face on his shoulder. "Please, listen to me. Aren't you even curious about what happened to us?" his voice was somber and forlorn; it stunned Harry to the point he merely fidgeted. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. A minute ago Harry was lying down staring at the ceiling. Now he was being embraced by Malfoy and he wanted to believe he wasn't caught up in another one of his lies. He was oblivious to how Malfoy retrieved his cloak and how he managed to figure out the password into the dormitory-and how he found Gryffindor tower was another mystery all on its own. He remembered he found the Slytherin dormitory once when he was under the effects of Polyjuice potion in his second year, but it was only because he had help from Draco, who still didn't know anything about that to this day.

"Who helped you get in here?" Harry's voice was thick with suspicion.

"That's not important. Don't you see? What do you think the point is, why did I do it?"

"Another mind game is this?"

"No!" snapped Draco and Harry was silent, he stopped moving. "I never tricked you Harry! You need to hear what happened that night, whether you believe me or not, it's entirely in your hands but don't write me off so quickly when you don't even know the full story!"

"I saw it with my own eyes, there's nothing more to say!"

"You saw me snogging that foul Nott, you didn't see anything before that-"

"Can only imagine,"

Draco sighed in frustration, and Harry felt him draw back and wiggling behind him before Malfoy was climbing sideways to arrive at his front, his hands locking around Harry's wrists. Harry scowled at his expression.

"What's with that face?"

"You wouldn't believe me," murmured Draco, his watering eyes not wavering from Harry's, which held contradiction. Harry repositioned his eyes on his lap, his stomach was churning and he never wished more for solitude. Harry sighed in defeat.

"What happened?" it was barely a whisper and Draco's cheek twitched with levity.

"Firstly Harry, if I was a cheater I wouldn't have slipped up and invited you to the broom closet that night to witness something so atrocious and mortifying. If I was a cheater why would I string you along for a year and a month? You tell me all the time I've changed; I don't take pleasure in your pain. However, in view of circumstances, I am NOT a cheater and never will be. You're too important to me." Draco's thumbs squeezed his wrists, "I was the fool that night Harry, not you.

"The night of the incident, I was by the window waiting for you; I even did my homework there. I was not about to mess up like I did the prior night," his voice was thick with irony and Harry's eyes flickered to his, "So; anyways I was waiting and waiting. I was facing the window; you know I'm always doing that when you arrive. Suddenly, I felt your arms around my body, twisting me around to rest against the window, my eyes blinded by your hands, and your lips found mine… but it wasn't you. It was never you. That whole time I was being used and I didn't even realize it…and then you came in, my heart was shattered. I can't forget your face and it haunts me because I was the cause of your pain, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me" Draco rested his palm against Harry's cheek, his tears cascading down his face.

Harry was very quiet, he didn't move.

Draco knew this would happen, he had been rejected, he squeezed his eyes shut and his head bowed in disappointment and sorrow as he felt a wave crash over him, and he started to withdraw his hands. The hand on Harry's cheek was stopped and Draco's eyes opened in sheer shock, he positioned them on Harry and immediately regretted visiting. Tears were sliding from his beautiful emerald eyes.

Harry couldn't form any words to explain his feelings, so rather than expressing them verbally he decided to express them physically. He pulled the frantic Slytherin close and paralyzed him as he pressed his lips against his.

Draco's eyes widened, it took him a few seconds to register what just happened. Harry was kissing him, HIM, was this a trick to get back at him?... or was Harry forgiving him? It didn't matter because at that moment in time, he realized he missed the raven more than he believed possible. His eyes comfortably slid shut and he kissed him back, slipping away from reality it was just him and Harry, alone and together. His arms wrapped tight around the Gryffindor's back, his heart jumped at the feel of a hand cupping the back of his head.

"I'm-sor-ry…Harry" Draco muttered between kisses.

"Shhh, don't speak" Harry answered, his eyes half lidded, he moved to press his lips to Draco's again.

"But-"

Harry placed his palm softly over Draco's racing heart as he whispered huskily and unconditionally, "Everything's going to be alright," he rested his forehead against his, "It's a rotten time to say this after how I reacted, but I believe you Draco. You could be playing me for a fool."

Harry whispered, "but being here now, like we were before reminded me of something that got lost over the course of this mess. The Draco I fell in love with would never fool me. I'm the only one who truly understands you. And you truly understand me. I am my own worst enemy for not swallowing my pride and letting you explain. I apologize for that, love"

"Harry, this is getting really mushy" Draco's cheeks were crimson. Harry chuckled quietly, embracing him.

"It's what I feel,"

Draco looked into his eyes and the sheer jade he saw from supper had melted into liquid emerald, Harry's lip curved into a crooked half smile.

Their lips met heatedly, Harry's tongue plundering into the Slytherin's mouth, their bodies squashed together and their breathing amplifying and quick. Harry lay back, dragging Draco on top of him. Draco gripped Harry's raven locks in his fists as Harry's hands rubbed the contours of his back. Draco's hand travelled from the silky hair to his pajama shirt, his fingers desperately seeking the buttons. Harry's hands grasped his wrists and he broke the kiss.

"Slow down, Draco" Harry murmured, "Don't get me wrong but we're completely surrounded by Gryffindor's that are liable to wake up at any time, especially if they hear something,"

Draco panned the room, the boys were still asleep, and he looked back at Harry who had a cocked eyebrow. "I forgot about them, and it's not my fault! Who pulled who on top?...wait a minute, I'm on top!-omfph " Harry had flipped him over, Draco now rested underneath him. "Oh ha ha ha" Draco mocked sarcastically. Harry sniggered, and his expression turned serious, "I wish you could sleep here with me tonight"

Draco blushed, he wanted to stay too. "I can stay until you fall asleep?"

"Alright," Harry kissed him. He then shifted to Draco's side, his arms snaking around his warm body and holding him close. His presence comforted him and his smell entranced him that soon Harry was wishing every night he could fall asleep next to the Slytherin boy. He even ventured in half awake thoughts of kissing Draco in the Great Hall where everyone in Hogwarts could see.

* * *

A/N: So I hope that made your day, they're finally back on! Review and let me know if it did :D

Ashlay28 – Didn't make your deadline but I bet you don't mind. And yes, I totally wish my country was fortunate to get HBP when you do! But what'cha gonna do? Haha, anyways hope you like this chapter!

KuroDemon – With my luck, the meteor will hit but it won't kill me, no, it will be the Gundam mobile suits from Japan (we know they're hiding them) by stepping on me XD


	12. Chapter 12: Support From an Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I'm happy J.K. Rowling does =)

**Chapter 12: Support From an Unexpected Person in an Unexpected Way**

The following morning, Harry arrived early to breakfast sporting a unicorns and butterflies kind of smile. He beamed wider when several others quirked their eyebrows at him. And oblivious to him, he received the full on attention from a pair of curious silver eyes from across the room.

"Hello" he greeted, "great day"

"The day just started" Ron sniggered behind him. Harry turned to face him. "Did you come out of a Holiday card or something?" Ron gestured his eyes at Harry's crazy mannerisms that screamed 'the hills are alive with the sound of music'.

"I'm just in a good mood" Harry shrugged his left shoulder.

"I noticed. Did Snape uncharacteristically catch a terminal disease?"

Hermione walked up next to Ron, her lip curved and her eyes squinty. "I take it you found your cloak?"

Harry froze. How did Hermione know about last night? She couldn't have seen Draco, he was wearing the cloak...Wait a minute, she wouldn't have helped Draco by stealing his cloak and telling Draco how to get into Gryffindor tower, would she? He looked at her omniscient and confident smile. Hell yes, she would, this is Hermione. He felt slightly embarrassed all of a sudden, uncomfortable but undeniably grateful. How the hell am I ever going to repay her?

"Yes, I sure did"

"You lost your cloak?" Ron was flabbergasted.

"Since our last adventure, I forgot to put it in its usual spot"

"Wait, why didn't I know about this?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Harry was ashamed of himself; I could barely get it out of him." Hermione interjected when Harry hesitated. Harry nodded fervently, shrugging a shoulder. Understanding washed over Ron's face.

"I suppose if I lost something my Dad gave me I wouldn't feel too good about myself. But Harry, don't be such a pansy and tell me next time. I might not be clever like Hermione but I'm not useless, alright?"

"Thanks Ron"

"Yeah, now let's eat!"

They all turned to walk towards their table. Over the crowded table of Hufflepuff stride Draco, Harry's eyes locked with his as they walked pass each other, the wink of his eye was very quick but Harry caught it.

"Harry! You're going to-"

A crack of skin hitting wood and Harry was holding his knee. "Good lord Harry," Ron snorted, "checking out your boyfriend?" Harry's eyes widened and his breathing stopped, he looked slowly to Ron's baited expression. His thoughts were screaming at him, how'd Ron find out? Was he okay with it? HOW DID EVERYONE KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT HIM TODAY?! Suddenly, Ron burst out laughing.

"I knew you'd like that one, Harry" Harry's lip twitched, he didn't know if he should be smiling or not. "You should have seen your face, don't pitch me off the Astronomy tower for that one, alright?" Harry forced a laugh, "Yeah, you deserve something more extravagant." He exchanged expressions with Hermione whom was suppressing a laugh but not her utter relief.

Draco sat inside Professor Bin's classroom staring off into space; he had been spacing away all day so far and had been told off by Professor McGonagall in his previous class. To his luck, Professor Bins was used to children falling asleep in his class, so the fact Draco still had his eyes open meant to him he was still paying attention and carried on his droning lecture about the second minister's theory that people are evolved from Mandrakes and how they relate.

Draco's mind was plundered by memories of the night before but more significantly focused on that day Hermione had discovered him inside the boy's bathroom. The letter that arrived that morning with the familiar handwriting on the impersonal envelope, the letter that manipulated him to the point of devastation, he could recall every word each syllable leaving a bitter taste which matched the consumption of vinegar. If someone else had read the letter they would have congratulated him and spoke highly of the letter. He was not someone else. He was his son and knew far too well.

It's not so much Draco hated his father, he could never do that. His father held high standards for society, and the way people conducted themselves. He weeded out the weak and revolutionaries that posed a problem in his way, like a rag to fire, to make room for prestigious and wealthy folk. When Lucius gazed upon his son all he credited was disappointment, and Draco knew it. Draco strived to be something in his father's eyes. He wanted to make him proud. He was the spitting image of him in appearance so why was it so hard to be like him, to be a real Malfoy? Draco was a good student, he hated and destroyed bridges with people he hated, and he became a Death Eater. He could just imagine his father's face if he knew about the bridges he was able to mend, he cringed. He did all that and he was still a disappointment, a hindrance. He did everything he asked of him without questions or arguments. And that letter... how could he ask him anymore?

How could he ask him to do this?...

'_Dear Draco_' it began like all the others, like writing in a journal.

'_I'm writing to congratulate and send my pleasure on the matter of your journey. Who would have seen this coming? You were selected. I trust you've realised the seriousness of this journey, there can be absolutely no mistakes. You've allowed sand to pass through your fingers before; therefore we will go over plans during Holiday break. Which brings me to my next topic; I have invited the Parkinson's to share our festive time together. I invited them for a reason. Now I realize you are sixteen but nonetheless Mr. Parkinson and I have agreed this to be a suitable time to make your engagement legitimate, after all, he who must not be named has resurfaced, war could strike tomorrow. Make me proud. _

_Your father,  
Lucius Malfoy.'_

Draco hated and destroyed bridges with people father hated and he became a Death Eater.... He strived but never reached.... Even after all that, he was still a disappointment, still trying to make him proud...

_What do I do?_

_Harry_...

Draco was striding through the corridors aimlessly.

'I wanted to stay here for Christmas,' he snarled in his musings.

'My father's timing sucks! Get engaged NOW? Wouldn't it make sense to do that AFTER the war?' he cursed under his breath. 'I almost get the impression father is rushing on purpose... that's stupid Draco. Ahhh, what am I supposed to do? I can't be straight but I can't be gay... wonder what it's like to be asexual? ...WAIT, WHAT THE DEVIL AM I THINKING?

I know myself, I can't leave Harry. It's so screwed up. What about Pansy? We're betrothed and I've lead her on for ages. Inviting her to the Yule Ball, where I got drunk and made out with her, someone should write a book about me. It could be called 'An Effective Way on How to Offend Parents, Boyfriends, Girlfriends and Friends'? Too long?'

"I should see, Harry" Draco stopped in his tracks before the potions classroom. The heavy wooden door was closed so he assumed Snape was inside not wanting to be disturbed. As Draco turned around he considered that Snape was preparing plans.

"Leaving so soon, Draco" a monotonous voice droned behind him.

"Didn't see you there professor" Draco faced him, "I was on my way to spy on Harry"

"Indeed." Snape's face held no trace of expression, Draco felt nervous. His black eyes stared unwaveringly at him; it was undeniably the most awkward encounter with Snape. And then the eyes shifted and he was opening the classroom door. "Get in," Snape ordered. Draco followed the potions master to his desk. A swoop of Snape's wand and a chair landed directly across from Snape's chair, in front of the desk, and two steaming teacups sprouted out of thin air on the tabletop.

"I have secured this room temporarily," Snape claimed his chair, his eyes gesturing Draco to follow his lead. "I did so because we need to discuss your plans. It's no secret that you and Potter are enemies, how are you getting into his good graces?"

"You really cut to the chase," Draco's hand was idly holding the string to his teabag; he noticed and quickly pulled out the soggy lump and plopped it onto the saucer. "I don't need your help if that's what you're implying"

"I'm merely curious, and if it turns out your plan is underdeveloped and seeing as it's my job to be a teacher, I'm going to make mandatory suggestions" Snape detected a noticeable edginess in the Slytherin opposite him. For instance, he couldn't keep fair eye contact and he seemed overly interested in his tea.

"Uh...ummm, well" Draco cleared his throat.

"Your hiding something, Draco Malfoy" Snape's lip curved at the betrayal of Draco's expression, his eyes had widened and his jaw twitched, and now desperately he was trying to hide it. "Fess up; you won't leave this room till you do."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"I meant what I said"

Draco glowered and looked to the tea in his hands. Would it be so bad letting one person other than Harry know?... Since he had forsaken Crabbe and Goyle, he virtually had no one to talk to. It was lonely at times...But could he trust him....?

"What if it's something you won't like?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Try me,"

"What if I can't trust you?"

"Oh for god sakes, Malfoy, have I not proven to you by now my loyalty. And as such, do you really suspect me to gossip about teenage drama?"

Nervous and uncertain silver eyes connected with his, "I'm gay, professor."

"And?"

Draco was dumbstruck, "What do you mean "And?""

"Exactly what is sounds like,"

"Yes, but you said it like it was nothing"

"Draco, Albus is homosexual too. It's a natural genetic structure that I've accepted and supported throughout my entire Hogwarts experience. However, Lucius is not as open-minded."

"Which is why you can't repeat anything you heard from me today....Dumbledore's gay?!"

Snape finished a drought of his tea, both hands holding the cup. "To decide one's sexuality at such an early age of sixteen, who brought you to such absolution?"

"Uh, well"

"It's Potter isn't it?"

"Okay, how the hell did you guess that?"

"The saying goes, 'to utterly hate someone is the richest form of love'"

"That doesn't really answer my question,"

"Fine, I took a stab in the dark" Snape clattered his empty cup on the saucer.

"You're handling this better than I imagined. You loathe Potter."

"I dislike him, but it's not my business whom you choose to pass time with. Does Pansy Parkinson know of this matter? She is your betrothed after all."

Draco shook his head, "no, I can't tell her."

Snape's lips curved, "you should talk to her. You might be surprised."

**A/N:** Jeez, it's been a lifetime! Hope you all are well and enjoying the holidays! I am settled in my house but alas no internet. So how did I upload this chapter exactly? I'd say it was my uncanny super powers but I have to go with the more believable alternative, Starbucks! Unfortunately, I can't come here every day but it's better than no updates, right? Right?! Haha, well I'm going to wrap this up and wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Years =] more is on the way!

**The OxyG**- I completely agree with you about fluffy and sappy Draco being cute ;) Merry Christmas!

**Ashlay28**- I missed you! And if you're still there and I haven't scared you off, haha I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas, did you get HBP? My family and I can't stop watching it, my mother was so upset when Dumbledore died, she didn't see it coming.... well neither did I when I was reading actually lol Anyways, I read your review and I agree, gays are very adorable! And yes, Draco and Harry weren't being logical were they? I'm just imaging with their luck, Ron waking up and noticing Harry missing but the bed sheets seeming to be occupied, and then the adventure side of Ron kicks in, "Harry, why are you under your invisibility cloak?....bloody hell, why do you have four legs o.O" XD Well have a good one!

**Jimmy-barnes-13-** Thanks and have a wonderful Christmas =]

**Realityfling18-** Good taste XD and thank you, I appreciate the feedback, Merry Christmas =]

**KuroDemon-** Not sure if 10 drunk people being inside your head at once is possible but it sure sounds like fun! Have a great holiday!


	13. Chapter 13: Something About the Colour

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: Something About the Colour Red

"Harry," Draco cooed from the threshold. Draco gave no intentions of coming closer, he just stood there squeezing something small and dark red in his fist in a peculiar stance, his knees connected and his feet splayed apart from one another, he hunched his back and his shoulder pressed against the threshold. He glanced from the floor to the object inside his hand every so often. Harry paused from the other side of the broom closet, struck by Draco's aura. The presence felt eerie and guilt hung heavy. He wanted to reach out for him and at the same time, for the first time in his life, he wanted to run away but he didn't want to leave Draco in such a desperate cry for help. Another detached emotion the Gryffindor never experienced in his life, he felt fear, and he couldn't quite understand why.

"Draco, what's in your hand?" It was hard to speak, it sounded like sandpaper.

Draco was not looking at Harry, he hadn't since he arrived. The only part of his face he could see that wasn't hidden behind bangs was his mouth. At the moment it didn't know if it wanted to smile or sneer.

"What was that nickname, Weasley gave me?"

Harry's eyebrows knitted together, what was he getting at?

"Do you mean ferret?"

Draco nodded, "Did you know it was believed that ferrets were domesticated for the involvement of hunting?"

"I...No, I didn't know that...What are you getting at?"

"The Latin word for ferret is furittus"

"Draco, you're not making any sense. Please, what's wrong?"

Draco didn't answer. His lips twisted into a smile, his forearm connected with the threshold and he heaved against the wood. He looked at him for the first time.

Harry's head was screaming and he felt his intestines being twisted by a white iron clamp. Draco's left eye was coated in fresh clusters of blood, darker gelatinous goo occupied his tear ducts and the blood poured in streams along his ghostlike skin. Harry, mouth a gape, watched as Draco's arm left the board where his shoulder crashed in its wake.

"...Draco," Harry whispered, his voice strained.

Draco's trembling hands clasped his treasure; he peered once through the cracks between his fingers then with hesitance he held the item forward.

"Furittus..." His hands parted to reveal a pulsing strangely shaped mound of flesh that bathed in red water. "Little thief,"

Harry started, slicked with sweat; his breathing was hitched and heavy. His hand clutched his racing heart and he leaned over the edge of his bed, his mouth a perfect 'O'. He squeezed his eyelids shut as he fought to regain a steady heartbeat.

Still gasping he gazed around the dormitory. Brilliant beams of moonlight bathed through the windows and flitted across his friend's unconscious faces. Ron was snoring lightly. He was relieved that he hadn't woken anyone. He drew in a generous breath and lied down.

Harry was haunted for the rest of the night by the memory of his dream. He tossed and turned but could never get comfy. 'There was a heart in Draco's hands....' Harry's emerald irises flickered open in serious thought.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco, eyebrows skyrocketed, looked towards Snape whom was sitting behind his morose desk over several scrolls and parchments. Snape's raised eyebrows and indifferent expression screamed a clear instruction that he wanted Malfoy to come to his desk. He noticed others were giving him looks and hurried his finely chopped poinsettia petals away from the edge of his desktop and lowered the heat on his cauldron. Clearing his throat, he stood up and approached the vigilant potions master. He gave Snape a quizzical expression.

Snape placed a list with an array of signatures down in front of him. "As head of Slytherin, it is my responsibility to check over the list of students expecting to stay for the holidays," Snape spoke low so only Draco could hear him. When Draco made no remark, Snape pointed to the end of the list. "I think it wise you write your name before I send this to the Headmaster," the way Snape spoke to him it was like a mother punishing her child for disobeying him. Draco narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows stitching together, Snape's face left no room for argument. "Can I ask why, Professor?"

"I'd think that'd be blatantly obvious," he narrowed his eyes; he was trying to tell him something only he and Snape knew. And then a light bulb in the back of Draco's mind ignited. It was quite strange; to say the least that Snape was trying to do him a favour. Although the potion master came off as being narcissistic, possessing not a single human emotion to his peers, Draco was seeing the side of Snape that only he and Albus Dumbledore knew existed. This side of Snape was in truth very misunderstood for Snape buried all his good deeds out of insecurity, he was either awkwardly shy or something happened in his life that made him withdraw from people and their day to day problems. This side of Snape was the closest he'd ever be to seeing fatherly compassion and Draco was grateful.

As for Severus Snape, he knew better. If Draco went home for Christmas holidays he was certain that Lucius would notice a change in his son be intrigued with suspicion. This Christmas was the first he'd be celebrating at heart with his new boyfriend and Snape knew young love was foolish and reckless. He did not need to see a battered up teenager over the sake of an intercepted owl on Christmas day. Lucius was in denial but he was not witless. If a lovey dovey letter didn't tip him off, Draco's new demeanour would. Draco was expected to get Potter to befriend him not date him. Needless to say, it was always safer to be at Hogwarts where he could keep an eye on him.

Draco's cheek pulled up. "Professor-"

"I realize you spend every Christmas with your father, I will send an owl to explain the change in circumstance as I will be teaching you some new defensive spells, a perfect time to do so, don't you agree?" Snape offered a quill.

Trying desperately to suppress a smile, Draco accepted the quill and wrote his name in a curvy calligraphy.

"Good, now return to your seat and finish the 'Illness Healing' potion."

Snape took his quill back and rolled up the parchment as he dismissed his student. Although Draco was safe at Hogwarts for now, he would have no choice to return home in the summertime. If by summer the Dark Lord succeeded and a war did ensue it was given Draco would not survive in his current calibre. He needed a teacher with thorough knowledge in the dark arts. So keeping Draco during Christmas break served a proper time slot for sessions.

As Draco walked back to his seat he noticed a sneaky pair of emerald eyes watching him. He stuck his tongue out. Harry's eyebrow quirked and with a shake of his head he went back to boiling. Draco reclaimed his chair, sniggering under his breath.

* * *

Draco entertained himself with festive daydreaming as he exited his final class of the day. Classmates pushed and shoved past him, scrambling to get as far away from classrooms as possible, many of the crowd were off to start their nasty pile of Christmas 'joy' the teachers called projects. Watching everyone race away like ants were squirming down their pants was always a delight for teachers.

The projects were the least important thing on Draco's mind. Besides being thrilled to spend the holidays with Harry he was preoccupied with his conversation with Snape from a couple nights prior. Snape had said he needed to have a talk with Pansy Parkinson, that he might be surprised on what he finds out. He was dumbstruck. The way Snape had said it too, like it was all too amusing and blatant. Like it was all too ironic. Pansy Parkinson was straight so that ruled her blossoming homosexuality out, after all she always made passes at him and she did go to the Yule Ball with him. Unless that was all a ruse to hide how she really felt about him. Perhaps she was unhappy with him and preferred other men and so she was living a double life, a life to please her father and a life to please herself. That could be, it wasn't really different than what Draco was doing. Draco admitted to himself, that he wasn't the most athletically built guy in Hogwarts and he also wasn't a copper tanned and rugged stud like Victor Krum either.

He stopped in his tracks. That must have been it. He does possess such feminine traits was she appalled of him? Even though it was insanely difficult to determine his sexuality by his appearance (insanely difficult?) it came as no shock to Snape when he revealed himself, so would it be such a paradox for Pansy to unravel the truth on her own? Whoa, was she waiting for the right time to dramatically throw out her arms and shout to the heavens that Draco likes kissing boys, only to end up leaving (her family and betrothed with his slacked jaw) with her Italian boyfriend Roberto?

"Don't be so silly," a voice Draco had mistaken as his thoughts, while he chewed the hell out of his bottom lip.

"I can't help it!" Draco snapped excitedly. Something swooped into his vision and next thing his cheek was stinging. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked beside him at an amused pair of green eyes as they attempted to pass off mock innocence. "Did you just slap me?" Draco snorted, his hand massaging his face.

"You were freaking out and you weren't listening to me," Harry answered.

Draco chuckled, "nice, I'd never place you as one of those,"

"As what, a sadist?"

Draco nodded, delighting in Harry's embarrassed laugh.

"Only on Sunday's" Harry winked, "now what did Snape want in class today?"

"Not here, let's meet in the library later," Draco replied, "I have loads to tell you,"

"Not the broom closet..?"

"That is part of what I have to tell you, we don't have to hide to talk anymore," Harry looked stunned and seriously puzzled. That lovable excitement shone like sunlight gleaming off an emerald stone.

"What time?"

* * *

Draco waved Harry over to his table in the corner of the library. He would have preferred to talk to Harry at his usual table hidden behind the shelves but it was occupied with a bunch of third year students, getting a head start on projects. It didn't really matter if they were out in the open now. The mission Voldemort bestowed him gave them the freedom to get together, a double edged perk for which he couldn't exactly complain.

Draco smirked and made a secret remark in his musings as Harry nervously ran his fingers through his messy hair as he approached.

"You finally made an appearance," Draco called. Harry snorted his hand leaving his hair and pulling out the chair opposite Draco, raising some curious eyebrows from onlookers. Harry sat down, his hands resting on the table.

"So," Harry started, surveyed the library and leaned in, "why are we able to do this?"

Draco leaned in too, "I can't tell you everything here," -his eyes flickered to the wrist baring his tattoo and swerved towards the students surrounding them, "just certain circumstances changed in our favour temporarily." Harry frowned at his last word, he continued. "We can be friends now," then he lowered his voice so only he and Harry could hear him, "don't worry love."

"How can I not?"

"You'll find out soon,"

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, "I get that you can't talk about it here... so why didn't we meet where we usually do, you could have told me there."

Draco made a face, "That place smells! You were the only reason I'd go in there...I also didn't feel like being squashed inside a tiny room tonight,"

"Draco, you bastard, now I'm going to lose sleep over this," Harry glared playfully.

Draco laughed, "Oooh, more reason to think of me at night,"

"More reason to strangle you while you sleep,"

"I thought you said only on Sundays?" they shared the laugh this time. Their solace filled eyes connecting. Draco's hand twitched and he realized their hands were touching; he withdrew his hand from the table to Harry's disappointment. Draco gave him an apologetic look.

"I have some other things I want to talk about- don't worry, I won't shoot them down before they start,"

"Better not!"

"I noticed you looking in Potions,"

"Yes, what was with that?"

"It's relative to what I'm about to tell you. A couple of nights ago- I think it was last Thursday night; I was having a hard time falling asleep. I had some milk from the kitchens to see if that would help, returned to bed but I still couldn't relax, I was worried about a letter my father had written me. I went for a long walk; maybe if I walked around for a while I would get tired. Somehow I ended up in front of Snape's classroom. I thought Snape was inside so I sort of freaked out when I heard him behind me...he has some kind of third world ability to be in more than one place at a time- anyway, I was invited in to have tea where he brought up the conversation pertaining to He Who Must Not Be Named"-

"Voldemort,"

"Right... So from him we talked about you. He asked me if you and I are an item and... Well,"

"No! You didn't? Snape isn't trustworthy, he will betray you to Voldemort or your father-"

"Harry," Harry stopped at the intensity in Draco's eyes, he felt uneasy and didn't want to think about the consequences. Draco gave him a reassuring smirk.

"I know how you feel about Snape but to be fair, you felt that way about me. He isn't entirely complex as he lets on; he's just used to hiding behind barriers for his reasons. Everyone has quirks, Harry. I'm not saying that I understand Snape inside and out, I understand he's a good guy underneath his shrouding unpleasant aura."

"That sounds understanding,"

Draco giggled, "He won't tell Voldemort or my father. Which brings me to class today. He wants me to stay here for Christmas to further my hexing knowledge. If he was untrustworthy why would he do that?"

Harry made a dry expression and tilted his head, "To lure you into a false sense of security."

Draco huffed in frustration, leaning back in his chair in defeat. Several awkward moments of silence enveloped the two. Draco acknowledged the conversation was dead before it started; Harry's convictions against Snape were stronger than he imagined. Harry was always the type that needed to see to believe. Telling him Snape was a good person wasn't good enough. Harry's opinion of Snape had been building for five years. Hopefully, he'd see someday, the way he had with him.

"What did your father's letter say?"

Draco woke from his thoughts and looked at Harry. "Oh _that. _You remember how I'm betrothed to Pansy Parkinson?" –Harry nodded weakly, "well, father had a few plans for me when I returned home for the holidays. In his letter he informed me that he was throwing together a ridiculous engagement party to celebrate my imminent proposal to Pansy. I'm only sixteen for Christ sakes and he wants me down on one knee, surrendering my life to someone I'm not even interested in."

"I thought you were staying here for the holidays...?" Harry's scrunched eyebrows looked so cute, Draco thought.

"I am. Still doesn't change the fact he wants me engaged."

Harry looked like he ate something that didn't agree with him. "I can honestly say I hate this.."

"I know. Although, Snape told me something I can't make heads or tails with until I talk to Pansy."

Harry's eyes flicked back and forth, and leaned in closer, "what did he say?"

"He said and I quote, 'You should talk to her. You might be surprised.'"

They both stared back completely lost.

"I don't usually trust Snape but maybe you should talk to Pansy."

"I know-I want to but I can't find her,"

"You share the same dormitory don't you?"

Draco gave a mirthless laugh, "You'd think so."

They talked comfortably not paying attention to the hours slipping by. They left the library to return to their dorms together. Draco and Harry were so content with each other's company; it slipped their mind when they passed the Slytherin entrance. Very soon they were standing in a completely vacant corridor before the Fat Lady. They turned towards each other their eyes connected in longing, ignoring the constant questions from the Fat Lady. Harry leaned in; Draco bit his bottom lip before their lips pressed together, too oblivious to hear the Fat Lady's gasp. Harry pulled on Draco's lip with his teeth which sent shivers down the blonde's spine, his fingers dug into Harry's robes.

"H-Harry?" Harry and Draco sprang apart in a serious case of déjà vu, their eyes shooting towards the owner of the voice. Before them stood a red head with a slacked jaw.

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, it has been too looooong! Finally found the time to slap up Chapter 13, can't believe I'm this far... I hope the chapter makes up for the ridiculously long wait.

TheOxyG- **"-le sighness- oh the angst... it riddles too many fics! But oh well."** Couldn't agree more on that, but without peril there's no fun...if that makes sense? XD

GryffindorInSlytherinColors – **"i can't wait for the next chapter! Please post it quickly ****i beg you! And is Draco gonna tell him about the plan?!?!?! Or is harry gonna be like 'o you betrayed me?' the suspense is KILING ME" **Gah, sorry for the wait and I can't spoil it, you'll have to keep reading ; )

Ashlay28- **"hey, yes im still here, i liked... haha "im gay..." lol. I loved ron "checking out your boyfriend?" ****yes i did get HBP. I went on a camp with my school and we were watching it on the bus going to Sydney and when Dumbledore died and everyones pointing their wands to the sky me and my friends were doing that. Everyone was like "what the hell are you doing?" merry xmas to you, hope santa was good. ****wasn't xmas morning a long one. My sisters were up at 2 in the morning. Have a good one ****AshaXoxo" **Glad you liked the chapter, it was fun to write... I was about to ask you if you were winter camping for the school trip and I remembered you probably didn't have snow then lol. As for xmas, going back four months, (again ridiculously long time) Santa did his job well. And unwrapping presents at 2 am is amazing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter : )

jimmy-barnes-13- **"I like Draco talking to Snape : ) And Ron was funny lol!" Alas, the story would not be whole without Ron. And I Snape makes a good role model for Draco... as much as Harry would like to deny it ; ) **


	14. Chapter 14: Just Like You

**Disclaimer: **Yeaaah, my wallet says I do not own Harry Potter :(

Chapter 14: Just Like You

The two boys panicked. Draco stood quietly, twiddling his fingers at his sides, his eyes not exactly sure where to look. As for Harry, his face was tense, all intelligent words laid at a loss but he desperately groped for something to say.

"This..." Ron started, and then shook his head, "No...no." After another quick glance, Ron turned on his heel and walked away.

"..Ron!" Harry reached out his hand. The red head didn't hear him, or at least he made no inclination. A dead silence enveloped the two. Draco decided to break the awkwardness.

"Perhaps, leaving him alone is the best thing right now?"

Harry sighed, clutching his head, "I'm such an idiot!"

"You didn't do anything wrong... And besides, Hermione knows, so it was only a matter of time Ro-"

"That makes two!" Harry howled. Draco understood he was referring to the circumstance of being discovered by both friends in the exact same way.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry." Draco replied, "If Weasley is truly your best friend, he will understand."

Harry directed his hard eyes on Draco, his mouth tensed. He stared at him; he seemed to be thinking over what Draco had just said to him. He agreed with him and yet he felt anxiety. Ron had been his best friend since day one at Hogwarts; he shared a lot of good, mixed with the bad, memories with him. In fact he treated him like a brother. If Ron couldn't accept his choices, would that mean the memories collected over the years were empty?

Would he be swept away without a second thought?

The glint of worry in Draco's eyes brought Harry back. He nodded curtly and redirected his attention down the empty corridor.

"You're right, Draco" Harry pushed out. Draco touched his arm reassuringly, whispered to him and left for his dormitory.

* * *

Harry walked along a lengthy corridor painted white. His feet were bare and cold against the tiles; they made a pat - pat sound as he went. The smell that lingered in the air was stagnant with sterilizer and medicine and faintly something else...blood. He deduced easily he was inside the muggle hospital and for some mysterious reason the lights were flickering. He had no idea where he was going, but his legs kept moving, seeming to have a mind of their own.

His eyes briefly lingered on the portraits on the walls. With the atmosphere here, he expected there to be an onslaught of macabre photos of the dead but all the portraits were normal, and he snorted at his silly paranoia.

Suddenly, a deep thump was heard on the floor above him, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes surveyed all around him and then a peeling shriek invaded his ears, a woman was screaming. He plastered his body to the wall, patting his clothes for his wand and realizing he was wearing a hospital gown.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

In defeat, he groped for an idea, and for a memory of why he was here without a wand. He entered the room in front of him and quietly shut the door behind him. There must be a scalpel or a syringe somewhere; it wouldn't be much, but never the less it was protection. The room had two empty beds with side tables, IV's and heart monitors. Harry swore under his breath when he turned up with nothing. That's when a green light filled the room; it was shining through the window from the corridor. He edged his way to have a peek when he was grabbed from behind. He fought against the hand on his shoulder. The person mumbled something... or was it coming from somewhere else? He sunk his fingernails into his attackers flesh. He howled.

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry's eyes flinched open and relief washed over him. Another nightmare, it was only a nightmare. His fingers pulled away from someone's hand. With a start he turned around to find a shadow at his bed.

"Did I wake you?" Harry whispered apologetically.

"I want to talk to you," the voice answered.

"Ron?"

"Who do you think?" Ron hissed, "Meet me downstairs."

* * *

The walk down the coiled staircase was sombre, awkward. Ron kept his eyes in front of him and his mouth was confused if it should say something, smile, frown, etc. Harry was tense and tried to give off the impression that whatever happened that night he didn't care the outcome. To say the least he was doing an okay job at it, the real test would come when they started talking.

Due to the hour, the corridor was completely vacant minus one wildly curly brunette whom was sitting in the big armchair by the fireplace in her blue plaid pyjamas. She didn't smile when the both of them sat down opposite to each other, her face on the contrary was livid. When neither new member made any indication to converse, she sighed sourly.

"Ron, stop being silly!" Hermione snapped. "Now explain to Harry why you brought him here,"

"Yes Mum," Ron rolled his eyes. He looked to Harry whom was staring nonchalantly back; he cleared his throat and fidgeted. "Look mate, I probably didn't give you the best reaction tonight when I...Well anyway, it doesn't bother me that you're, you know...So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry.."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What kind of an apology is that?"

"What was wrong with that?!"

"_It doesn't bother me that you're, you know_... you could have put a little more into it,"

"Bloody hell Hermione-"

Harry snorted which redirected their attention, forgetting their 'old marriage' quarrel. Harry was sniggering lightly, Hermione smiled and Ron half-smirked.

"Thanks for understanding... It feels a little better knowing I didn't lose my best friend,"

"I wouldn't ditch you because of that! Dating my sister – now that's something to murder you for, not that I'll have to worry about that... Just joking, but seriously, I can't understand _everything."_

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Cho Chang to your arch rival? I thought you hated Malfoy?"

"A lot has changed. Draco is not the Draco we met in year one. You could barely consider him part of the Malfoy family anymore."

Ron looked to Hermione, "It's true," she replied. Ron scrunched his facial features and scratched his neck. "That's a shocker of the century. Malfoy is not only saving kittens from trees, he's feeding them and making coats for them too,"

"He's not quite there yet," Harry chuckled.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I can change my mind about Malfoy... he's always been a real bastard to my family,"

"Ron, just give him another chance," Hermione recommended.

Ron thought it over, gave a curt nod. "Well... I'll do it for you mate," he indicated his head to Harry. "So, are you staying here with Malfoy for break?"

Harry nodded.

"That's why you're not coming with Hermione and me tomorrow..."

"Right,"

"Wait, does Lucius Malfoy know?"

* * *

Draco tossed and turned. He socked his pillow, rolled over onto his shoulder and still couldn't get comfortable. Growling he switched shoulders but to no avail. Sighing he rolled onto his back and looked up at the well acquainted ceiling. The shadows accented the intricate designs and he marvelled in thought, how long it would take to carve them. Then his eyes swivelled to the occupied beds and the mound of luggage resting at their feet. Everyone would be leaving early in the morning. He enjoyed the thought of being the only one in the dorm, could breathe a little easier. Draco twitched his mouth to the side and collected to his feet in defeat.

Silently he slipped on his slippers and sneaked out of the dorm and into the corridor leading to the Grand staircase. The reason he was going upstairs was because teachers patrolled downstairs more often than up. Draco figured it was because the two entrances were located there and during such times, what can leave could be dangerous and what can come in would be the end of Hogwarts. Since Draco had mild insomnia he regularly had to be aware and dodge those patrolling near the Great Hall when getting a glass of milk. It's not that he had to; he didn't want teachers knowing his sleeping patterns.

Tonight he didn't want to trek to the Great Hall, it wasn't like he had anything to wake up for with break having commenced. He would wander around until lethargy kicked in.

A chill racked up his spine and he held his body. He gazed out the windows as he passed them, it was snowing unconventionally. Draco wondered if the train would be delayed due to all the snow. He felt disappointed and tried not to think about it. A certain noise stopped his tracks. It was definitely a female shouting. Next to him was the entrance to the girl's lavatory. He quirked a brow, that lavatory was restricted due to Moaning Murtle, so who was in there pissing her off at this hour?

He surveyed the corridor and felt silly since he knew it was empty and quietly entered the lavatory. He stayed behind the wall separating the sinks from the stalls, peeking towards the arguing voices. His brows skyrocketed and he refrained from gasping. Pansy Parkinson and Delilah Cunningham were here. Moaning Murtle swooped out of a toilet where she had been yelling at the two girls.

"Not only do I not want you here, I don't want to see you doing things that should be behind closed doors!" Murtle squealed.

"Murtle, shut up!"

"I definitely will not!"

"We won't see each other all break, now please," Delilah motioned her hands. She was obviously more polite than Pansy.

Murtle covered her ears like a child and wailed loudly.

"How irritating," Pansy groaned, "She's such a nuisance."

"Perhaps, we should call it a night before a teacher finds us,"

"Okay, babe" and they leaned in close. Draco's jaw dropped to the floor and he danced to get out as quick as possible when a high pitched giggle was heard.

"Too late, you've already been found!" Murtle pointed her finger.

Draco swore under his breath.

A pregnant silence enraptured the girls and then there was a voice, "Who's there?"

Draco walked into their sight his hands splayed out, Pansy gasped. "D-Draco.."

"Uh, hi," Draco replied awkwardly.

"How long have been there?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. It's not my place to do that," Draco reassured. Delilah gave him a sceptical glance. "Why are you so nonchalant about this? Any man who walks in on their girlfriend with another person, especially a person of the same sex, would be appalled and their ego to zero,"

Draco shuffled his feet, "I can see why you like her, she's very intelligent."

Pansy blushed, "She's much more than that."

Draco nodded. Pansy fidgeted with her hands. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm not sure what else to say. I should have said something but I was scared you would tell Lucius, who would tell my father. We both know how they feel about homosexuality and I didn't want to hurt-"

Draco raised a hand. "I'm not sorry and neither should you be... I am too, Pansy."

Pansy and Delilah exchanged looks. Pansy looked flabbergasted, her hands swung forth and back. "You are too...This whole time... With who?" she asked.

Delilah gasped, "....So, that's why you pushed him away when the bludger was coming," Delilah's eyes were back in time. "Of course. It makes sense now."

"You're with Harry Potter," Pansy caught on.

It was Draco's turn to blush, he nodded gently. "I trust you not to mention that to anyone, just as you trust me, okay?"

"Oh no, don't worry," Pansy shook her head. "That's darling, Draco. Although, how in the world did you two get together?"

"It's a long story. How long have you two been together?"

"We're close to two years now," Delilah answered.

"You two are much better at keeping secret than Harry and I," Draco muttered.

"We've had a lot of close calls."

"Eventually, we will all have to come out..." Draco replied weakly.

They were all silent; they all knew it was imminent if they wanted to avoid the marriage.

* * *

A/N: Oh ho! So Pansy and Draco are very much a like afterall. You may or may not have seen this coming, I tried to make it one of those "Wtf?! no way!" sort of moments, maybe I succeeded maybe not..... If you're curious, Delilah is made up, I know -shocker- and that's because we don't really know any other girls in Slytherin except Millicent Bullstrode but seriously, can you see that? Also, zooming back to Chapter 4 with Draco in the hospital wing, remember Draco hearing Pansy and another girl talking beside his bed... yup, Delilah was whom she was talking to. :) Well I hope you stick around for the next chapter, should be coming soon (no promises) and have a good day/night!

TheCullenPotterMist- "It's been a hard day, harder night, the rock star's girlfriend. She lost the fight. Well it's alright baby, I'm nobody's mother but I don't want this last cigarette to be over." So glad you noticed the title is indeed a GaGa song, you must be a fellow fan cause it's not well known – so Drarry fan, GaGa fan, I like you already lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

Ashlay28- Hey girl! Glad as always to read your review. I agree Draco is far too cute to be considered a ferret... he's more like a puppy hehe. And Wicked is the greatest musical ever! It's actually my most favourite, Defying Gravity gives me chills every time. And how's that for updating? Definite improvement than last time lol ;)

2rats4writes- Glad you love it! Thanks for the support :) !

Aikoyu Saotome- Thank you for the compliments and that damn Draco must have gotten into the sugar again, I'll apologize on his behalf, no wonder he can't sleep at night! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Ice

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. Yer. ;/

A/N: Oops, I did it again, baby! But I have news; internet is back on and running... one year later, but better now than never. Anyways, I really wanted to get this chapter up here, so I unfortunately didn't write any messages like I did in the past, you'll forgive me. Okay! So let's get started, enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Ice**

The morning sun slowly drifted to its place in the cloudy grey sky, resuming its ever watchful approach upon the mysteries of the world. The crown of the Earth was caked and powdered with pounds of fluffy white snow; it would be incredible if anyone made it home in the relentless December weather. That is, only if you are a muggle.

The idea of using the train to return home was foremost abandoned being as it was too risky even with the cushion of magic. Inevitably it would require powerful craft to give the Hogwarts Express enough speed to shoot directly through piles of heavy snow and because of the added acceleration the danger factor if the train lost control on the tracks, was undeniably too hazardous. Instead, Dumbledore devised a clever alternative; he arranged that the students use the Floo network from Hogsmeade to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was decided they'd arrive at the Leaky Cauldron instead of the Ministry of Magic because muggle born parents were simply more aware of the Leaky Cauldron than the Ministry. And the reason students couldn't use the network to arrive directly into the fireplace of their own homes resided with the fact that Voldemort was still at large so many fireplaces were sanctioned unavailable as extra precautions. Now with that taken care of Dumbledore managed to inform parents of the change of pickup and appoint two members of the Ministry facility to monitor the Leaky Cauldron to make sure everyone left safely.

Using the Floo network was announced over breakfast.

"Good thing there was a Plan B," Dean Thomas replied after Dumbledore sat down in his golden chair.

"Best thing about Plan B, we don't have to sit in a train for several hours!" Seamus beamed, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it. "Why couldn't they do this ALL the time?"

"I'm not looking forward to it," Neville muttered.

Seamus' hand stopped moving, "WHAT? Why?"

"The spinning is terrible. I threw up once when I was little,"

Seamus gave him an unimpressed expression.

"You can't blame him Seamus. Not all people can take spinning in a chute the size of a closet," Ginny gave Neville a reassuring look.

Ron discreetly nudged Harry in the arm and tilted his head towards the Slytherin table. "Malfoy's staring at us," he whispered.

Harry's electric emerald eyes connected with silver. Malfoy frowned, his eyes lingered as he mouthed 'everything okay?' Harry nodded quickly his face equally as stern.

Pansy leaned closer to Malfoy and followed the direction of his glare. Then to Harry's utter surprise she smiled at him and waved her hand with a waggle of her eyebrows which was quickly intercepted by a flailing Malfoy, his face roughly the colour of Ron's hair. Harry exchanged glances with Ron whom caught the whole thing.

"What was that?" Ron whispered, expressionless.

Harry couldn't manage any words so gave a high shrug.

* * *

"Now make sure you don't go sneaking around where you shouldn't be while we're gone," Hermione whispered sternly.

"Yeah, and make sure you go to bed at 10 and don't let any boys in the house," Ron said sternly, earning a quick glare from Hermione.

Harry composed his face, "Look, I'm not defenceless and I'm not going to be utterly alone otherwise I'd be going with you. Now you two have a really good Christmas and Ron tell your Mum and Dad I say hello- Oh" Harry pulled two packages out of his robe. "Don't open them until Christmas. I'm talking to you Ron."

"Thanks mate," Ron held up the present in gratification. Hermione beamed her eyes warm and shiny, she pulled Harry into a hug and he happily squeezed her back. She pulled away, her attention changing on something or someone behind him. She beckoned her hand and Harry knew who was coming with a flutter in his heart.

"Thought I would wish you both a Merry Christmas before you left," Draco replied quietly. He was still uneasy around Ron so he remained reserved.

Hermione crushed him into a tight embrace, "You too Draco." She threw a glance at Ron who awkwardly coughed into his hand and held it out, to which Draco's lip curled in disgust for a brief second. He shook Draco's hand averting his eyes. Well, it was a start.

Not too long after McGonagall made her appearance, she clutched a thick scroll in her left hand which listed all the student names departing Hogwarts for holidays. She announced the final call for students to start rendezvousing to Hogsmeade and soon the bushy brunette and towering red head disappeared from view.

* * *

Comfortably Harry and Draco wandered the empty corridors together. Virtually no one had stayed back for they only came across two students all afternoon.

They both plopped onto the bench at the Slytherin table for dinner.

"This has to be the best Christmas," Draco replied, spooning some mashed potatoes onto his bare golden plate. "Even beats the year Mum tried making a turkey without using magic and burned the bloody crap out of it."

"And that's a good memory?" Harry's lips were curved in amusement.

"I didn't eat it but father did- sort of," Draco smirked, "about 70% of his taste buds died that day."

Harry sniggered, "Aunt Petuna did something similar – she didn't burn dinner she 'experimented' so she told everyone I helped her cook, and that's why it was off,"

"That's terrible," Draco snorted, trying to compose his face. "So, what should we do after this?"

Harry gulped down pumpkin juice, "Not sure actually."

"Did you want a tour of the Slytherin dorms?"

Harry mashed his lips together.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Er, um, well you sort of already have" Harry took a second.

"What?" Draco gave him a concerned look. His eyes narrowed, "when?"

"Okay I have a long story to tell you."

Harry explained the event during their second year when the heir of Slytherin was threatening the lives of muggleborns when he managed to deceive a certain someone into allowing him into Slytherin tower because (attempting to downplay it as best as he could) that Draco was the heir of Slytherin, gleefully killing muggleborns (which he left out).

Draco snorted, "I would have given my left arm to have been the heir" he noticed Harry's expression, "at the time," he hastily remarked. "You only saw the common room, you haven't been in our dormitory right?"

"So anxious to get me in there aren't you?" Harry laughed.

"For your information I wasn't thinking about that," Draco reproached, his face the colour of Harry's tie.

"Until now," Harry teased. Draco sneered and tossed a carrot at him.

"Ahem," the boys looked up to see a familiar but infamous face. Before the boy could utter a coherent syllable, Draco launched to his feet. "What do you want, Nott?" he scoffed.

Haphazardly Harry gained his own feet, "Not to be rude or anything but we were just about to leave."

"I'm aware that you both are not fond of what I did-"

Draco laughed disdainfully.

"However, I hope you would let me say what I've come here to say." Theodore finished. Harry and Draco exchanged expressions. Cause of Harry's nature he gestured for Nott to continue, his expression inadequately hiding his interest. Draco's expression remained sour and stone cold.

Theodore coughed into his fist awkwardly. "What happened between Draco and I is something I am not proud of whether you believe me or not. I know now it was unethical and selfish and impulsive and downright stupid. I had such strong feelings, that I didn't realize were nothing more than self indulgent renditions of lust. I knew about you two and I still pursued you, Draco, rather than thinking about what you wanted. Regardless of all of that I am glad you two managed to overcome all the mess I created. You truly represent the strongest form of devotion which is quite admirable and inspirational for finding my partner... Okay, I'm done my monologue." Theodore made to leave.

"You need to work on your endings," Harry replied, pausing Nott in his steps. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Harry spoke again. "And for some strange reason I believe what you're saying is coming from the right place."

"I don't,"

"We may not be on friendship terms but we're not in no man's land either," Harry replied as if he didn't hear Draco.

"Still are with me,"

"That's fine. My only intent was to put closure to what happened." Theodore's lip pulled into a crooked half smile. "Well, see you guys around."

* * *

After the abrupt and spontaneous approach with Nott, Harry couldn't help noticing Draco was not his usual self. When Nott left, Draco was reserved and only spoke when spoken to and there was a certain chill in the air that alienated him. Harry didn't quite understand the almost bipolar change in him. This morning they were joking along and making plans of tours and now Draco seemed to be somewhere else.

And Harry wasn't insensitive to ignore it but when Harry asked what was going on, Draco shook his head. And the strangest yet: Draco excused himself from Harry without another word. Did he say something that offended him? Whatever it was, he'd let him have his space...


	16. Chapter 16: Come Undone

A/N: I just realized, Chapter 16 in, I kept referring to the Slytherin dorm as a tower when accurately it's in the dungeons underneath the Hogwart's lake, and somewhere I knew that but obviously wasn't in the state of mind to write it. Ah I'm such a dope sometimes, haha! Anyways, I'm going to correct prior chapters and from here on out, Slytherin's dorm is a dungeon not a tower ;)

**Anyways, ****LEMON**** be ahead** – first ever written, so I'm a_ little_ embarrassed XD I hope its worthy, I really tried my best with it. I suppose I should add a marker for when the lemon starts for those who disagree with it and for minors that _shouldn't _be reading it; unfortunately, it won't be much of an update for you.

Alrighty, I'll stop rambling now.

**Chapter 16: Come Undone**

Draco heaved his body out of the tub, disrupting the bubbly water in his wake. Crystalline droplets cascaded down his skin only to dissolve into the towel wrapped around his waist. Draco wiped the fog from the mirror so he could groom himself properly, and from the corner of the glass he saw a flash of emerald. He gasped, whiplashing his face away from the mirror, expecting to see Harry there. The usual row of vacant porcelain sinks and vanities with mirrors mounted at eye level rested before him, no sign of any presence. Spitefully Draco returned to his ministrations, angry with himself for being silly.

Harry didn't even know he was in there so why would he imagine such a thing?

Draco picked up his brush. He couldn't deny the boiling in his blood sparked by Harry from Nott's intrusion earlier. As much as it was petty to snarl at Harry's common trait of forgiveness it left Draco in a different place. He forgave Nott like he was a child who drew on the wall. The same man who had virtually turned Draco and Harry's world upside down and Harry forgave him. All the turmoil Nott stirred hadn't happened that long ago for Draco to be over it, no matter how many apologies were offered.

What was Harry thinking?

Draco squeezed a string of green gel onto his toothbrush and inserted it into his mouth, his hand lost vigour as he thought back to his actions after Nott left. He reacted so melodramatically it was sort of shameful. He noticed from his peripherals that Harry kept sending him concerned glances and then when he asked what was going on, he shrugged it off as nothing.

Draco rinsed his toothbrush and moved onto his pyjamas. Did this unofficial fight really matter? It seemed quite trivial thinking about it. Harry was entitled to his feelings and opinions, and although Draco didn't agree with some of them, it was ordinary. There were probably certain things Harry wasn't fond of. All that mattered was their understanding of each other.

* * *

Scuttling across the flag stone floor, Draco made his way back to the Slytherin dormitory. His damp hair chilled in the poorly heated corridors, and his teeth clattered, bathing articles clasped tightly to his chest. Ahead he recognized the dimly lit staircase leading to the dungeons with the charmed wall leading into the Slytherin dormitory.

Draco stepped off the last step into the dull greenish room his silver eyes on his destination and walking briskly he didn't notice the presence waiting in the spare cubicle scattered around the room.

"Draco,"

The voice was answered with a clatter. Draco's bathing materials flopped and rattled to a rest on the floor. Draco turned around with a frown.

"Sorry for scaring you," Harry said sheepishly, ducking down to retrieve the items that Draco had dropped. When he came back up he was mere inches away from Draco. His eyes peered into his molten silver orbs that always betrayed his true emotions. As intense as Draco frowned, Harry knew he wasn't angry. Harry balanced the articles into his left hand, his right hand seeking Draco's cheek on its own accord. Draco's eyes fluttered at the warmth and his throat twitched. And buried deep within his molten silver eyes was a spark of something Harry only saw in the closet, it was such a slight emotion although Harry recognized it, what was hidden there was desire.

_**(A/N: And it starts!)**_

Absentmindedly Harry's hand yanked Draco's lips to connect with his. Draco's hands fervently tugged Harry closer by the tie, his mouth submitting to Harry's hunger for which he plundered savagely. Gasping desperately, he felt Harry unbuttoning his shirt. His pyjama top hunkered down his shoulders to stop at his elbows. Breathing wildly, he didn't notice the clatter of his toiletries, as he grabbed Harry's face with both hands and mashed their lips together, nipping Harry's bottom lip for which he earned a groan. He manoeuvred the raven's tongue back into his mouth, sucking and nipping the muscle. Draco broke contact with a loud moan at the tweaking of his nipple.

Harry pushed him back against the wall and started to move down, "o-oh, god.. H-Harry," Draco breathed airily. His eyes squeezed shut at the delightful moist flick of his nipple. And then the warmth engulfed the nub drawing it closer and closer, Draco's head leaned back against the wall, his hands locking into Harry's tousled hair. He felt his pants become restricted and ache mixed with ecstasy swirled in his stomach. The warmth disappeared.

"I can feel you," Harry's voice was hoarse.

Harry switched nipples, his hand dragging down Draco's bare chest which tingled underneath his fingertips. They lingered at the hem of his pyjama bottoms. Draco's hands brought Harry's face back to his, abandoning his cheeks to clasp at Harry's hips. He launched Harry's pelvis forward to crash into his, both boys hissing in delight. "I can feel you too," huffed Draco.

Harry grinded against him again with a shiver. Draco swung them around so that Harry's back was against the concrete. He sucked Harry's bottom lip before hunkering down to his knees. Harry felt a release and heard a zipping sound. He gulped, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Draco relieved Harry of his boxers. His hand clasping the protruding flesh, he began slowly. Harry's fingers twitched and he looked up to see that Harry's face was twitching too. His other hand squeezed his testicles earning him a groan. His hand paused at the base. His tongue flickered out and Harry's hands were on his shoulders.

"D-Draco,"

Draco smirked, he licked again this time slower from base to tip, Harry cried.

And then Harry was enveloped in warmth of unexplainable passion. The manoeuvring of his tongue, the pressure, and the move of Draco's hand was too much for Harry to bear. It felt like every feeling inside of him was bursting to cry out, like his core was being torn apart and stripped away to reveal all the passion underneath. And at that moment he was exactly where he wanted to be. He couldn't hold on any longer, and he came undone..

Draco cleaned up the mess with his tongue. Wiping his mouth he stood back up. "That has to be your loudest climax ever," Draco whispered smugly, "Sort of nervous I wasn't the only one who heard it."

"We're not finished love," Harry dragged Draco to the flag stone floor, plundering his mouth and not breaking contact even as Harry situated his body on top of Draco's. He swivelled his pelvis against Draco's catching his moan in his mouth. Harry shifted his body, his hand squeezing the excited area.

"Draco, do you want to try..you know..tonight?" Harry whispered, into Draco's ear.

Draco bit his lip. When Harry and Draco dallied in the closet, they never went all the way, if Draco accepted, this would be they're first time and it sort of frightened him. Frightened him because of the unknown... Yet he couldn't deny his curiosity or the shameless adrenaline rush.

"Be gentle, okay?" Draco whispered his face flushed.

Harry relieved him of his constricting pants. Harry seemed to be thinking. And then as simple as that, Harry sucked his finger and it disappeared behind his own thigh. Draco braced himself and then he felt it. The feeling was strange, alien to say the least. After Harry inserted two more fingers did the awkward feeling intensify.

"Draco, don't feel we have to do this tonight, if you want me to stop, tell me,"

Draco noted that, "Continue, Harry."

His fingers removed and he felt Harry position himself.

"I'm going in,"

Draco hissed, his eyes squeezing shut. The awkward pain was ungodly and unimaginable. Harry paused completely enveloped.

"Are you okay?"

Draco nodded; eyes still screwed shut, "Give me time to adjust."

Harry waited.

After several silence minutes the pulsation inside him sent tiny shivers coursing through to his fingertips. He shifted, gaining a hiss from Harry and a spark.

"Okay," Draco confirmed, resting back on his elbows.

Harry pulled out and slid back in, at a slow pace.

Draco's head fell back as the friction built. He couldn't contain the passionate cries as they slipped from his 'o' shaped mouth, the ripping sensation could only get better, and suddenly Draco screamed.

"B-bloody hell! H-Harry... right t-there!"

Harry complied, obeying Draco's wish he pounded against the sensitive spot, sending Draco into absolute ecstasy. They were nearing completion and as a last measure to send the platinum blonde over the edge he fisted his erection. Draco's body tensed and he released with a feral scream. Harry rocked a few more times before he joined him, collapsing on top of his heaving chest breathlessly.

Draco wrapped his damp arms around him. "That.. was... incredible,"

"Undeniably," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled weakly, "I'm going to need another bath."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... Harry and Draco finally and officially got their freak on. Let me know how I did in a review pwease and thank you! And I'll update as quick as possible ;)


End file.
